Dancing on Water
by Sephoria
Summary: Chiasa had never asked to be the daughter of a warrior, especially one who so often disappeared to save the world. Unfortunately, the universe isn't in the habit of asking for opinions. *Alternate Universe, you have been warned.*
1. Chapter 1

We'll see how people like this and if it's well received I will post more. Don't own. Don't want. Enjoy. Anything in italics means we're speaking Saiyan. Yes, it is an AU so don't bitch.

* * *

A stray breeze blew softly, tangling the long strands of hair that had escaped the loose braid. Fingers, long and graceful, brushed them aside in a futile gesture and focused intently on the scene below. Two combatants faced each other, bodies stiff in their beginning poses. With grace born of being a different race, the warriors moved in an ancient rhythm that had long since disappeared. The air thrummed with tension as each motion intertwined to create a dance few could follow.

Vegeta had claimed it was a ceremony of sorts and as his _mai doi_, chosen child, she could not deny him this right. It was a test of control, of strength, and that her future mate could prove his worthiness. If he slipped and struck the Prince, Vegeta could demand his death. She knew Vegeta would, too, because when it came to matters of the Saiyan race the Prince was stringent on traditions being followed. She was too, but in the matter of her heart, it was difficult to surrender to Fate.

It was believed that if the match was fated to be then her mate would be able to succeed. If he failed then the relationship was doomed from the start. Never mind that so few Saiyans existed that to find another was a gift beyond the Gods. He could be so infuriating, but she would have him no other way. It had been his idea to have the ceremony and Vegeta had whole heartedly agreed. As in most matters, she had deferred to her _mai fei_, chosen father, despite Bulma and Chi Chi's protests. Her true father had not been there to protest. He was dead, had been for the majority of her life, and no longer shared any right to question her decisions. Gohan had stepped in for him, but she had ignored him. Though he had earned her respect as a fighter long ago, the fact that he had so clearly let his talent go to waste had created a chasm between brother and sister. It was why she had long ago chosen Vegeta as her _mai fei_ despite the Prince's own protests.

The path to her current situation had been a long and tangled one, beginning with Vegeta's return to earth and an angry child desperately aching from a father's absence. Even now, the pain of those years was a distant hurt held at bay through years of practice. As she watched the dance below, Chiasa remembered, and the memories wrapped her in a cocoon, hiding her away from the present.

* * *

"What is it?"

Bulma looked up from her study of the eyepiece to stare into the wide, strangely accented eyes of Goku's daughter. The twin of Gohan was pretty in a cherubic way with a potential to be gorgeous hinting in her tiny frame. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face in a tight braid and hung to her waist. She wore a simple smock dirtied from being outside. A smudge of something marred one cheek and Bulma wondered what trouble the little girl had wriggled her way into today. She was mischievous despite the angelic front and intelligence lurked in her unassuming eyes. Chiasa was clever, far more so than Gohan, but lacked the ability to apply her smarts. Chi Chi, at her wits end, had sent the girl to Capsule for the day while she tangled with her husband and son over the coming trip to Namek. Bulma, not accustomed to dealing with children, had left Chiasa to her own devices in the depths of her lab. There were plenty of experiments for the girl to examine without causing any significant damage.

"What is what?" Bulma finally said, when the girl asked again. Blowing irritably at a strand of blue hair, she tried to remember to be patient with the child. Chiasa was familiar with Bulma's temper, having seen it, but she had never been on the receiving end. There was no way that the beautiful scientist was going to be accused of making a little girl cry, especially one that belonged to Chi Chi.

"That," Chiasa said, pointing to the eye piece. Bulma looked down and frowned slightly. She was not sure how much Chiasa knew, but she wasn't in the habit of lying to anyone even if they were kids.

"I think it's a scouter. At least, I think that's what the big guy said."

"What's it do?"

"Well," Bulma said as she expanded on her new favorite toy. "So far I've learned it measures power levels. There's a lot more information stored in here, but it's difficult to translate and even harder to get past all the security to even access it."

Chiasa looked hard at the alien equipment, and Bulma wondered at the concentration. Why was this so interesting to her?

"Will you be able to figure it out?"

Bulma laughed arrogantly. "Of course. I'm the smartest woman in the world, probably the universe. They haven't invented a technology that I can't decipher."

"Can I help?"

Frowning slightly, Bulma shook her head. Gently she said, "I don't think so, Chiasa. This is pretty high tech stuff and you haven't even started school yet."

"Momma home schools us," Chiasa informed her. "I'm farther ahead then anyone my age. At least that's what the tests I have to take say."

"I'm sure you are, kid, but this is genius level stuff."

"May I watch then?"

Shrugging, Bulma nodded, not seeing any harm in observation. "Sure, kid, just don't pester me with any questions. I've got to concentrate so I don't mess anything up."

Taking a seat next to her, Chiasa quietly watched Bulma work. The blue haired scientist had always fascinated her and, ever since she had met Bulma, Chiasa had found ways to invade Capsule Corp. It had been difficult at first during Gohan's year of training, because Chi Chi had been very controlling of her daughter's time. Luckily the wife of Goku recognized Bulma's intelligence would be a decent influence. There had been frequent visits in which Chiasa lurked quietly in the background, taking in everything and storing it away in her head. As she did now, Chiasa missed nothing.

Her intent concentration used to freak Bulma out a little. She was not accustomed to seeing a child so capable of sitting still. Normally they were in constant motion, demanding attention or causing spills. Chiasa was able to sit for hours appearing to stare into space. Once, Bulma had recited an old legend while working. It had surprised her that after she was finished, Chiasa had quietly questioned her on the details, showing she was aware of all that happened around her despite her seeming inattention.

A ding at the video screen interrupted Bulma's thoughts and she glared at the person in irritation until she recognized her father's droopy features. "Bulma, dear, I need you in the Benson Project room for a moment."

"Sure thing, Daddy, I'll be right there." Her father's face disappeared and Bulma sighed. "Chiasa I'll be right back, don't touch anything if you value your life!"

The girl nodded and watched as Bulma swept away. Chiasa waited a few minutes and sure enough, she saw Bulma peeking through the door. Remaining still finally convinced Bulma that the girl would stay true to her word and the scientist hurried away. Chiasa waited a few more minutes before carefully picking up the scouter. It eye piece was heavy in her hands and she bounced it up and down a little. It was sturdy, which made sense if warriors used them daily. With sure hands, Chiasa studied it for a moment longer and then put it over her eye. It was not difficult to adjust the scouter to fit and she pushed what she had assumed to be an "on" button.

There was a soft whirring noise and then a digitized female voice came from the scouter. Chiasa jumped a little, not aware that the scouter had audio capabilities.

"Scanning in process. Race Saiyan, race unknown, sex female, age 7 standard years."

Saiyan. Chiasa had heard the odd name before, but had not connected it to her own race. It made sense as the invaders had been Saiyan, and according to Gohan, had demanded their father join them in a crusade with their Prince. She could not remember his name.

"Explain Saiyan," Chiasa said hesitantly. She was not sure how Bulma had programmed the scouter to speak their language, but was certainly not going to complain.

"Saiyan, bi-pedal race from the planet Vegeta in the Cortosa System. A warrior race of immense power capable of transforming into the Oozaru. Employed by Lord Freiza to clear planets for later acquisition. Immeasurable strength as species is capable of constant advancement through training and recovery from injuries. Life span is unknown. System of government is monarchy with each monarch assuming the name, Vegeta. Class system separates warriors."

"Chiasa! I told you not to touch anything! What are you doing? You could have damaged this!"

Reluctantly parting with the scouter, Chiasa wondered why Bulma could not hear the audio and assumed it had ceased when she had removed the piece. The angry woman examined the scouter minutely, scowling all the while.

"You are so lucky this isn't damaged. I would have been furious."

Chiasa said nothing. It wouldn't be right to apologize for something when she felt no regret.

"You're mother is waiting upstairs so I suggest you go now," Bulma snapped a few minutes later when she noticed the younger girl still there. Chiasa nodded and left immediately. She was sorry that she had upset Bulma and hoped the scientist would let her come back. Chi Chi was waiting upstairs with a sullen Gohan in tow. Chiasa did not know why her brother was so upset. He was getting what he wanted by going to Namek, but he acted like the world was ending. The guilt that their mother was so skilled in utilizing easily found a target in Gohan. His twin on the other hand was not so susceptible and often found herself on the receiving end of Chi Chi's temper. Though Chiasa loved her mother, and was generally well behaved, she was far more volatile than Gohan and Goku. Her temper tended to feed into the physical rather than the vocal and she had destroyed the walls in their home on more than one occasion.

"Well, it's about time. I don't have all day to wait on you, Chiasa. I have things that need to get done and they certainly won't get finished if I'm waiting on you and your brother."

Chiasa wisely said nothing, not in the right frame of mind to provoke her mother. The information on the Saiyans had intrigued her and she wished there was someway to learn more. As if thinking of the race triggered her extra appendage, Chiasa's tail twitched in its usual position around her waist. Her brother had returned missing his tail and had told Chiasa that Piccolo had severed it. They had later learned after the Prince's attack that they had the ability to turn into giant monkeys. After that fiasco had been hashed out among the group, Goku learned he had transformed several times in the past. Chiasa had remained quiet lest the adults look at her and remember she too bore a tail. Perhaps that was what the voice meant by the strange name Oozaru…it had mentioned transformation.

The ride home was silent save for Chi Chi's frequent mutterings. Both children were accustomed to such behavior and remained wrapped in their own thoughts. Gohan's disappearance had started a separation between the two that they were not able to breach and Chiasa felt the gap widening each day. With his impending trip to Namek, she knew the chasm would grow even farther. Once such a thought would have depressed her, but now she pushed it away. There was no sense in dwelling on what could not be changed.

She knew Gohan was handling their separation far worse and she assumed the sullen expression stemmed from that. Ever since his return, Chiasa had been cold when in his presence. The coldness was a result of nerves, more than jealousy, but she did not know how to explain that his sudden strength and attitude was almost more than she had been able to bear. He seemed an adult in a child's body. Chiasa knew she was mature for her age, but Gohan had pushed it to the extreme. He was now walking a path she had no idea how to follow.

When they arrived home, Grandpa was waiting to entertain them while Chi Chi started supper. Not wanting to suffer through her grandfather's attention, Chiasa escaped into the nearby woods. She and Gohan had often played amongst the trees and the forest was familiar. Her walk had a purpose and she soon found the old quarry her father had used to build their home. Several large stones littered the area and Chiasa headed for the smallest. It was easily twice her height and width. Bending low, she dug her fingers under the edge and tried to stand. She was surprised to not only stand, but lift the stone as easily as if it were a pebble. Shocked, Chiasa dropped it, narrowly missing her toes. Staring at her hands, she then formed a fist and punched. Her hand collided with the stone and sent a long crack up the face. Her fist did not even smart. How was such a thing possible? It boggled her mind and she punched with the other fist, pleasantly surprised when the stone split in half. If this was just a smidgen of the power that Gohan had discovered she clearly understood now his drive to train.

Brushing off her hands, Chiasa headed back to the house. She wasn't ready for anyone in her family to discover she too had the potential to be a fighter. Her mother would scream and faint, that reaction she was sure of, but she did not know how Gohan and her father would react. It would kill her if they forbid her to train so she decided not to mention anything. Ignorance was bliss after all.

Gohan was sitting on the front porch and Chiasa paused before moving forward to sit next to him. His eyes were on the setting sun staining the sky orange and red. Colors fascinated Gohan like words for Chiasa. He had the soul of an artist that would never see the light. His talents would be funneled into battle now, and Chiasa wondered if that bothered him. Gohan seemed far too peaceful to engage in fisticuffs. For a moment she wondered if this was some warped reality in a dream, or rather, a nightmare.

His voice disturbed the silence, but not as much as his words disturbed her inner calm. "You've changed, Chiasa."

She stared at him, wondering how long he had been wanting to tell her that. Gohan had never before minced words with her, but she sensed this question had been simmering for quite some time. She answered as honestly as she could, but as she spoke the words she felt they lacked her meaning.

"I haven't changed, Gohan, but you have. You're just looking at me through different eyes now."

"You haven't asked about Dad," he accused, a hint of the old Gohan appearing in his voice. Goku was the sun and moon to Gohan, once it had been so for Chiasa too. Her father's absence had created a wound inside her that she had carefully concealed. Now that he was alive, brought back from the dead, it seemed to her that nothing could destroy him. The wound was healing.

"Daddy is fine," Chiasa said. "He spoke to me a little before they took him to the hospital. If he could defeat death I'm not going to worry about a few battle wounds."

Perturbed by her words, Gohan sullenly kicked at a pebble. "Did you even miss me?"

"Of course I did," Chiasa snapped. "You're home now though, at least, for a little while."

"So you aren't upset at all that I get to go to Namek and you don't?"

Exasperated, Chiasa huffed, "Do you want me to be? What do you want me to do, throw a tantrum? I highly doubt that will get me what I want and I don't work like that."

His accusing eyes told her the truth, though, and Chiasa frowned. Her temper tantrums were legendary. It made her wonder why she wasn't upset at being left behind. Maybe she had done a little growing up of her own during Gohan's enforced absence. Maybe she had changed.

"I don't really want to go," Gohan clarified. "I just think it's the right thing to do. Bulma misses Yamcha. It isn't right they all had to die because of us."

Chiasa shrugged. "Those names don't really mean anything to me, Gohan. I never met them."

"You know Bulma, though," Gohan said.

"Yes well, she doesn't talk about Yamcha. She doesn't talk about much, really."

Gohan laughed. "Dad said she normally can't shut up."

Shrugging again, Chiasa looked out at the sky. Evening was fast approaching as the sky became more purple than red. Soon the sun would set completely and reveal the myriad of stars that made up the sky. She wondered which star belonged to Vegeta and if it were even possible to see the planets glow from here. Glancing at Gohan, Chiasa refrained from asking his opinion on their heritage. He would tell her they were human, not Saiyan, and shared nothing but blood with the evil race. Her curiosity about her heritage made her feel suddenly alone in a crowded world. It was an odd feeling to be separated so completely and she did not like it. Standing, she shook off the emotion and went inside. Gohan would wait until the sun fully set before joining her. That was fine with Chiasa as the conversation between them needed time to settle.

Dinner was an awkward, stilted affair with Grandpa trying to maintain a decent conversation. Chi Chi was wrapped in righteous anger over her son's determination to ruin his future and Gohan was timid in his attempts to not garner his mother's wrath. The evening progressed slowly as the members of the family carefully revolved around each other's pain and silence. Chiasa was happy to escape to her room for the night. Her homework was finished and her room clean when her mother came in to say good night.

"Well," her mother said after glancing at the papers stacked neatly on the desk. "At least one of my children is taking her education seriously. I warn you right now, Chiasa, you will not be joining your father or Gohan on any crazy adventures. I promise that you will be successful no matter what I have to do."

After a perfunctory kiss, Chi Chi left and Chiasa heard her enter Gohan's room. The soft rumble of voices hinted they would be speaking for awhile and she blocked them out. It would not be difficult to listen, for her hearing was superb, but Chiasa felt invasive when she eavesdropped. Rolling onto her side, she instead thought of her father lying alone in some hospital. Goku had been a pillar of strength for his family, and when he had died, they had scrambled to keep the walls from falling in around them. Gohan's disappearance had further exasperated the problem until Chi Chi morphed into a stranger. Gone was the cheerful woman who had laughed with regularity at the antics of her husband and children. She had been replaced with a frazzled, temperamental harridan desperate to reclaim some portion of normality. Chiasa was unsure who to blame for the destruction of her family unit. It would be easy to fault their enemies, but from stories that Bulma had told, her father had a habit of saving the world.

It was odd feeling like a stranger in her own home, but she did. It would be even more awkward when Goku returned. Death changed a person, and it would only stand to reason that returning to life would change him even more. Chiasa was unsure if she wished for her father to have changed. There was appeal in having him return the same as she remembered, but to do so after death seemed shallow. No one person could remain unaffected.

* * *

A few days later found Chiasa and her family returning to Capsule. Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin would begin their journey to Namek. Gohan looked a little green next to her and Chiasa squeezed his hand in comfort. He returned the gesture and his color normalized after a moment. It had to be both exciting and scary to venture into the unknown and she admitted to feeling a sting of jealousy. She had half toyed with the idea of sneaking aboard, but had eventually dismissed it. Too many variables could cause problems with that decision and it was best at this point to wait. Eventually, Gohan would be home and life would return to some semblance of normal.

When they landed, Bulma immediately swept Chi Chi away to help her organize. Familiar with the structure, Chiasa made her way to the labs she had haunted on her previous excursions. Gohan, with nothing else to do, followed her.

"So, this is where you would hang out?"

"Yeah," Chiasa said, her eyes scanning the room. She was looking for the scouter, but figured it would be a long shot for Bulma to have left the priceless artifact lying around.

"Are you looking for something?" Gohan inquired, noticing her eyes minute movement. Chiasa glanced over at him and shrugged casually.

"Just looking for something to entertain me until departure."

Footsteps garnered their attention and Bulma smiled as she rounded the corner. "I figured I would find you guys down here. Showing Gohan around?"

Chiasa nodded and watched Bulma open a safe on one of the work stations. She pulled out a box and turned, handing it to Chiasa.

"I feel kind of bad we're leaving you behind so I got you something. Open it when you get home, though, ok?"

Nodding, Chiasa felt a glow of happiness. Despite the fact that Bulma was somewhat selfish and arrogant, she was inherently a nice person and very generous with her time, money, and friendship. "Thank you."

Bulma waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Are you ready Gohan? It's time to launch."

He swallowed visibly, but nodded bravely and the twins followed Bulma to the launch pad outside. Chiasa took her place next to their mother who was tearfully bidding her son goodbye. For her part, Chiasa hugged him and wished him luck. The diminished family watched until the ship was a speck in the sky before returning home. It was a mark of her mother's distraction that she never noticed the box her daughter carried.

Once she was tucked away in the safety of her room, Chiasa opened the box and was shocked to see the scouter nestled inside. A small note accompanied the eye piece written in Bulma's bold strokes.

_I finished examining the scouter and got everything I needed from it. Figured the thing would keep you entertained until we get back. Have fun taking it apart._

_Bulma_

Pleased beyond words with the gift, it took quite a bit of willpower to put the scouter away. She would need to wait until after bed to use the equipment. Chiasa did not want to give her mother any excuse to take away the alien technology. Settling at her desk, she started on next week's homework, hoping the obvious dedication to her schooling would calm her mother's frazzled nerves. The report on the current Emperor kept her focused until dinner. Chi Chi was pleased to find her daughter studying when she came to fetch her and the evening progressed smoothly. Luck was with her when her mother advised her she was staying at the hospital for the night and that Grandpa would be staying. Dutifully Chiasa kissed her mother goodbye, her grandpa goodnight, and then rushed to bed.

The scouter was waiting where she had hid it and Chiasa carefully placed the scouter on her head, pressing the same button as before. The digitized voice repeated the same species information and Chiasa felt her heart jump slightly when it identified her as Saiyan.

"Explain Oozaru."

There was a pause as the scouter processed her request and then the voice filled her ear with information. "Oozaru, a giant primordial ape capable of immense destruction. Transformation is enabled by a full moon and the tail of a Saiyan. Only elite warriors capable of maintaining control."

The voice ended and Chiasa wondered what else the scouter could tell her…or show her.

"Show Oozaru."

The screen in front of her eye ran numbers up and down for a moment before flipping to a picture of a giant ape. Chiasa studied the form carefully taking in the massive body and musculature. It gave her thrill to imagine transforming into such a beast and only the warning of losing control kept her from experimenting.

"Explain Saiyan strength."

"Saiyans are among the strongest race in the universe. Capable of lifting thousands of tons, the Saiyan easily outclasses any opponents. The more fighting a Saiyan encounters the stronger they become. The strongest Saiyan is King Vegeta, followed by his son, Prince Vegeta."

"Show Prince Vegeta," Chiasa commanded, interrupting the voice.

There was a pause and then a picture of the Prince was before her eye. He was regal in bearing, his face a cold mask of indifference. Black hair was swept upwards as if a flame and his onyx eyes were strangely accented. Chiasa gently touched her own and realized Gohan and their father had the same eyes. This picture revealed his tail coiled tightly around his waist. According to Gohan the tail had been severed in battle and Chiasa felt a wave of pity at the loss. She could not imagine the indignity of losing her tail. He was handsome, but it was a deadly, ruthless beauty that spoke of the difficult years he must have faced. Chiasa wondered what the scouter had meant when it said the Saiyans were employed by Lord Freiza. She was about to ask when a yawn interrupted her words. Suddenly tired, Chiasa removed the scouter and returned it to the hiding place. She would have plenty of time to ask more questions. Bulma thought the entire adventure could take months. Curling onto her side, Chiasa felt for the first time that those months would pass swiftly and she once more thanked Bulma for such a great gift.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital walls were painted an unattractive shade of white. If they were meant to promote a peaceful healing they failed miserably. Chiasa had become very familiar with these walls as she often accompanied her mother to visit her father. Goku was chafing at the enforced hospitalization and Chiasa knew it would only be a matter of time before he successfully escaped. Since Chi Chi could not be there every minute of the day, she had appointed her daughter second in command. It was her duty to watch him and make sure he did not do anything to hinder his healing.

Time alone with her father was a rare commodity. There were always doctors and nurses coming in and out taking tests and marveling at his recovery rate. Chi Chi was an albatross hanging over everyone's necks. So when the room was empty of all but them, Chiasa enjoyed the moments with his undivided attention. Like now, with her mother hanging laundry and the doctors working with other patients, father and daughter were able to converse on the myriad of subjects he had missed with his death. Although Goku looked like a mummy with his bandages and wraps, his eyes were just as warm as ever and his smile just as wide. Chiasa felt her heart fill with love for him whenever she met his gaze.

Today they had been discussing what she had studied so far in her schooling. Her father had never been much of a scholar and he was proud of the fact that his children were so intelligent. Despite the fact that much of what she told him was beyond his comprehension, he listened as eagerly as if he did understand. That was something that she adored about her father because he was sincere in all he did. Their conversation was interrupted by a doctor and his nurse. Chiasa moved to the side to allow them room to work.

A few minutes into the visit, the door opened to reveal an old man in a black suit. He moved with ancient grace to speak with Goku and Chiasa deduced this was Roshi, the man who had trained her father so long ago. It looked as if life was going to get exciting again.

"Goku we have problems," Roshi said, wasting no time with introductions.

"What problems, Master Roshi?" Goku was doing his best to avoid the doctor's probing hands while having his conversation. He was failing miserably.

"We just heard from Bulma and she said Vegeta is on Planet Namek right now!"

Goku's face hardened. "Vegeta!"

"So you need to get off your lazy behind and get to Namek," Roshi said. "Korrin has senzu beans on the way."

Chiasa did not understand much of what they were saying, but realized the gist was going to be Goku going away again. Her heart sank as she imagined the coming days of dealing with a depressed and ranting mother. Looking at her folded hands, she withheld a sigh knowing it would be futile. _Vegeta_. The name made her shiver slightly. If Gohan was in any danger due to the Prince she would want her father to go immediately.

Detached from the entire situation, Chiasa watched as another man entered the room. Grossly fat and bad tempered, the sword wielding man tossed her father a strange bean. Almost instantly he sprang from the bed, fully healed and capable. Goku quickly dressed and took the proffered bag from his friend. With a jaunty wave he flew from the window. Chiasa watched him go and felt the bandage holding her wound together rip away painfully. He hadn't even said goodbye.

Chi Chi entered the room than and her explosion rivaled any that Chiasa had ever seen. Roshi and the other man cowered before her as she raged, striking them repeatedly with a bedpan. In the doorway, Grandpa stood trying his best to placate his rampaging daughter. Chiasa wondered why he still tried. Once Chi Chi started it was best to let her rant until she ran out of steam. The longer she held the anger inside, the worse the explosion. Eventually she ran out of words and as she heaved for breath Roshi and his friend escaped. Chi Chi turned her watering eyes on her daughter. Chiasa stared back and for a moment both understood the other. In the next moment she was in her mother's arms and Chi Chi enfolded the pain into her own.

"My Chiasa," she whispered. "I wish that I could spare you this. All we can do is remain strong for our boys."

As her mother held her, Chiasa felt something die inside. How much longer could her mother sacrifice? Why should she even have to? It wasn't fair and she swore that she would never allow a man to control her so completely. She would learn from her mother's mistakes.

* * *

Days melded together as Chiasa kept busy with school work and her scouter. She had learned basic information about the Saiyans and looked at several different pictures of the race and their planet. When she had exhausted the scouter's databanks, Chiasa carefully wrapped the eye piece in cloth and tucked it away. Bulma would want it back when she returned. In her free time, Chiasa would go to the quarry and lift stones. She did not want her mother learning about her sudden interest in training so she improvised on exercises. She knew her father had started with basics when he was young so she did the same. Whenever Goku and Gohan returned, she would ask them to train her. If nothing else it was healthy for the body.

Everything changed a few weeks after her father's disappearing act. Chi Chi came home, a determined look on her face that did not bode well for anyone.

"Okay, Chiasa, I've waited long enough for that brother of yours. We are going to Namek! I've already spoken with Dr. Briefs and he has a spaceship ready for us."

Chiasa's face brightened. "I get to go too!"

"Yes," Chi Chi said firmly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight and once Gohan's home both of you will be hitting the books!"

Her face fell. She had been hitting the books. How much more studying could her mother cram into her head? At least she would get a space trip out of the deal. She would get to see Planet Namek! Excited, Chiasa rushed around with her mother packing and preparing.

"Now," Chi Chi said as they headed for Capsule Corp. "I couldn't persuade some of your father's friends from coming so we're laying down some ground rules. First, you will not speak to any of your father's friends, especially Roshi. They are horrible influences and I blame them for your brother's sudden desire to save the world. He should be at home preparing for his future like you and I am not losing another child to these ridiculous notions your father's friends always seem to have, understand?"

"Yes Momma," Chiasa said, not planning on talking with them anyway. Her main focus was getting away from earth to see the universe and reuniting with her father and brother. She could care less about saving the Earth.

They arrived at Capsule to see everyone assembled. Chiasa waved solemnly at the droopy Dr. Briefs and listened attentively as he went over the spaceship. Shortly after that they were buckled into their seats while he went over last minute checks.

"Don't you worry, Gohan, Momma's coming to save you," Chi Chi whispered, gripping her armrests. Chiasa raised an eyebrow wondering if the inevitable had happened and her mother had lost her mind.

There was a cackling and then the video screen came on again. "Slight change of plans guys," Dr. Briefs said. "Looks like Bulma is back on Earth and has Gohan with her so unless you guys still want to go to Namek I'd say the trip is cancelled."

Chi Chi's eyes filled with tears. "Did you hear that, Chiasa, my boy is back!"

Not sure if her mother expected a response, Chiasa settled for patting her hand. So much for the space trip, she thought grumpily. Gohan always ruins everything.

Dr. Briefs got everyone situated in one of his giant vehicles and they made for Bulma's coordinates. Chiasa sat far in the back, away from the commotion of excited babbling. She had noticed that Dr. Briefs said Bulma was back with Gohan, not Goku, and she wondered if her father had died again. It hadn't seemed possible when just a few short weeks ago he had been so real, so healthy and strong. Leaning her head against a window, Chiasa blinked away tears, wondering if their life would ever return to normal or if they were doomed to forever lose the ones they loved.

Eventually they landed and Chiasa allowed the others to rush off before her. She followed slowly, scanning the crowd of green aliens for her father. Gohan was always making friends with stray creatures so she wasn't particularly surprised he brought an entire planet back with him. Moving through the general grouping, Chiasa broke free of the cluster and saw her mother hugging Gohan tightly. He probably would not even get in trouble for being away for so long. She would scold him and make him finish his homework. Disgusted, Chiasa turned away and her eyes settled on a lone figure propped against a tree.

Vegeta.

His hair upswept like a flame, cruel dark eyes, and short but compact stature were unmistakable. This was the Prince of her race just as he had appeared in the picture on her scouter. He was scowling at the crowds of happy aliens as if he wished to blast them all away. Looking at him, Chiasa felt a wave of awe and fear. Here was a warrior like her father, but there was a ruthless edge that Goku would never be able to obtain. It reminded her of, well, her deep inside where she carefully concealed her anger and bitterness.

He looked at her then, as if feeling her eyes and his scowl deepened. Chiasa made to return to the ship when her tail betrayed her and unraveled from her waist. As if seeking the Prince, it bobbed in time to Chiasa's movements. Before she made more than a few steps, she felt his presence, and instinctively rewrapped her tail.

"Saiyan," Vegeta hissed. "Female?"

Suddenly Piccolo was there as well and Chiasa looked upwards at the green giant who had long ago stolen her brother. They had never formally met, but Gohan had regaled her with stories about his teacher.

"Is there a problem, here?" Piccolo asked in his deep bass.

"How many more Saiyans do you have lurking around here?" Vegeta snapped, pointing accusingly at Chiasa's tail.

"She's my sister," Gohan supplied from where Chi Chi was still mothering him. "Leave her alone, Vegeta."

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, spawn! How is it possible that an imbecile like Kakarot could produce twins? And a female?"

"The normal way I suppose," Piccolo rumbled sarcastically. "Why? Do Saiyan's have a vendetta against the females of their race? It wouldn't surprise me at all."

"Quite the contrary," Vegeta said glaring at the Namek maliciously. "I could care less."

The Prince walked away, leaving Chiasa and Piccolo staring after him, one in confusion the other in consternation. Piccolo looked down at her then and said, "Stay away from him, Chiasa. He is dangerous."

Ignoring the Namek, Chiasa continued towards the ship. She knew the Prince had been lying. He did care that she was female and Saiyan. She wondered why, knowing her value to be completely useless. She could not fight and no one would teach her. Glancing back at the Prince she was not surprised to find him watching her. Perhaps her luck was about to change.

The flight home was quiet. Chi Chi drove like a mad woman, eager to return and start dinner. To pass the time, Gohan had begun telling stories of his time on Namek.

"So he is dead after all?" Chiasa whispered, staring blankly out the window. She refused to shed tears. She was not a baby!

"We think so," Gohan said sadly. "I just can't see how he would have escaped the planet in time. It's okay though, Chiasa, we're going to wish him back with the Dragon Balls. Everything is going back to normal, I promise!"

It would never be normal again. No matter what happened, Chiasa knew there would always be a fear lurking in the back of her mind that her father would disappear again. The faith that she had in Goku had been horribly shaken and it angered her that Gohan seemed unaffected. Did it not bother him at all that Goku abandoned them? No, Gohan would never look on their father's disappearance as abandonment. Goku could do no wrong as far as her brother was concerned.

"Maybe when Dad gets back, he can train me too?" Chiasa whispered, not wanting their mother to overhear. Gohan's face grew uncomfortable and he shrugged.

"I don't know, Chiasa. I doubt Mom would let him. I mean, don't you think two warriors in the family is enough?"

Looking out the window, Chiasa resisted the urge to get angry. She had figured he would say that, but it did not worry her. There was one Saiyan she knew would train her. The look in his eyes had said it all. Now all she had to do was convince her mother to let her stay at Capsule.

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking her, Bulma! I just don't know what's got into her lately!" Chi Chi complained to the blue haired woman. Chiasa stood slightly behind, holding a suitcase full of clothes. It had required quite a few temper tantrums, destroyed property, and fights with Gohan to convince her mother.

"I'm sure she just misses, Goku," Bulma said. "Besides, just think of all the great tutoring I can give her. She was very interested in my experiments when she visited last time."

"That is the only reason I'm allowing this ridiculous notion she got in her head. Chiasa seems to think she'll learn better by being here. Anyway, Gohan's so behind, it's probably just as well so she can stop distracting him."

Bulma giggled. "Not a problem, Chi, we'll have lots of fun studying."

Chi Chi turned to her daughter. "Now, Chiasa, you better behave or I will march right back here and take you home. Do not give Bulma any of your lip and control your temper!"

Dutifully kissing her mother, Chiasa nodded, and waved as her mother departed. Bulma laughed softly behind her. "Talk about a contradiction! Chi Chi telling someone to control their temper. Well, kid, let's get you settled."

Following Bulma inside, Chiasa made sure to hand over the box carrying the scouter. "What's this?"

"The scouter. I thought you might like to have it back. Thanks for letting me play with it."

"Not a problem. Did you learn anything?"

"Not really," Chiasa easily lied. "It was a little over my head."

Bulma laughed and shook her head, blue hair flying with the movement. "You are too cute, Chiasa. Well, here's your room."

The bedroom was spacious with a computer and big screen television. It had its own private bathroom and the bed was humongous for one person. "Thanks, Bulma, I'm glad you let me stay here."

"Sure, kid! Besides, Gohan got to have his own little adventure, you should too."

Her hostess left her to unpack, which Chiasa did in record time. She had a mission and it was time to get started. Unfortunately, she had no idea where to look and no one to ask. Bulma would get suspicious no matter how she phrased the question, so Chiasa decided to wander. She probably should not have returned the scouter so quickly. She could have used it to find his level. Well, once she figured out how to search for levels.

It was a beautiful day outside and Chiasa saw the Nameks who were staying with Bulma were taking advantage of it. Everywhere she looked green men were talking, playing, or drinking water. A little overwhelmed by the crowds, Chiasa quickly pushed through them and headed for the private gardens that Dr. Briefs kept for the family. He had once given her permission to go in anytime she wanted so she took advantage of that invitation for the quiet.

She was glad that she did when she spotted the familiar sweep of hair that belonged to Prince Vegeta. He sensed her presence as soon as she entered and turned to glare fiercely. Dark eyes softened minutely when they realized who had disturbed his meditation.

"What do you want, spawn?" He spat, when Chiasa moved closer. "I don't have time to entertain third class brats."

Chiasa knelt and studied him quietly. He was like a caged wild animal and she decided to let him make all the moves. Vegeta watched her, his soulless eyes unreadable, and his expression grim. "I asked you a question, brat! Don't think I'll baby you like your imbecilic father."

No anger came at the insult to her beloved father and Chiasa wondered at that. Was she prepared to leave behind her family and devote her life to this madman? Her father had made that decision with Roshi, but the turtle hermit was not a mass murderer.

"I wish you to train me," Chiasa said simply when she saw her silence was infuriating the Prince.

He stared at her for a moment and then threw his head back in maniac laughter. Chiasa waited patiently for him to finish, battling her growing embarrassment. Maybe she had miscalculated his look that day.

"Brat, I don't have the time nor the inclination to entertain such foolish notions."

"I am not here for entertainment," Chiasa said sharply, her natural temper overriding her embarrassment. "I am looking for a Sensei."

"Go find your brother," Vegeta snapped, his face schooled once more into grim blankness. "Such things should be kept within the family."

"I have already asked, my Prince, and he refused me."

Vegeta started visibly. "You know who I am?"

Chiasa nodded. "Bulma gifted me with a scouter that held information on our race. I have exhausted the databases, but have learned little except our name, our planet of origin, and that you are our Prince."

Crossing his arms, Vegeta glared at the ground. "If you know who I am than you must know that I would never lower myself to train the half breed spawn of a third class imbecile."

He turned to leave and Chiasa felt panic envelop her. The last chance she had to become a warrior was walking away. Despite the danger to her life, she could not allow him to refuse.

"Why than?" She screamed, making him pause. "Why did you look at me when I was walking back to the ship? Why did you give me hope?"

"Hope?" Vegeta snarled. "Hope is for the weak. Hope is for humans. You are ruined. You are worse than a half breed. Your human half has destroyed all that is great about the Saiyan race with your peace and love tactics."

Rage filled Chiasa and instead of tamping it down as she had always done in the past, she let it loose. The anger filled her every pore, lending strength to her fists. With no thought to her own safety, she launched her body at a very surprised Prince and slammed her fists into his armor clad form. Unlike the stones, the armor withstood her punches and even when she landed hits on his body, it was worse than striking stone.

Eventually she had to stop from the futility of the exercise. Her hands were bruised beyond imagining and she thought she might have busted some of her knuckles. Gasping for air, Chiasa looked up into the inscrutable eyes of her Prince. He watched her silently, waiting perhaps, to see if she were finished.

"You realize that any other Saiyan who had dared strike me in such a way would be put to death?"

"You won't put me to death," Chiasa blustered. "I'm Saiyan and female and that meant something to you. Why?"

Frowning, Vegeta sat, and a minute later, Chiasa joined him. "I suppose I did say that."

Silence settled between them, but there was no animosity to be found now. Rather it was the silence found between teacher and student, and Chiasa hoped that she had convinced him. Though eager to learn his thoughts, she did not rush him. As his student she would have to learn patience and control.

"You could not possibly understand the act of losing an entire race," Vegeta finally said. "Or the horrors that Freiza perpetuated. We were destroyed by a coward who feared we would rise up and obliterate him. He was right, of course, for the Saiyans are the most powerful in the universe. It was only a matter of time before I attained the highest level and defeated him."

"Super Saiyan?" Chiasa queried.

He gave her a sharp look, but nodded. "I suppose your idiotic brother told you that."

Chiasa nodded, remembering her brother's attempts to describe the awesome power their father had wielded when he ascended.

"Soon, I will achieve that level, which is why I have no time to train you. I must focus my efforts on becoming a Super Saiyan."

"Yet you are here? Why? Would your training not be better served in the wilderness or a gym?"

"I am awaiting your father," Vegeta admitted. "So that I might learn how he ascended."

"Then train me now," Chiasa persuaded. "If, in three months, I have not met your expectations I will turn away and never see you again. My father will be back and he will show you how he ascended."

Vegeta laughed, but there was no cruelty this time. "Very well, brat, you have a deal. I highly doubt you'll last the first day."

* * *

What Vegeta did not know was the stubbornness inherent in the Son family. No matter how brutal, or cruel, Vegeta's tasks were, Chiasa finished them. He had her run for days on end with little food and rest. He broke her down to the barest inch and then slowly reconstructed her. Everyday he swore in three months time he would turn her away, but Chiasa continued her training.

Bulma, involved in caring for hundreds of Nameks, was unaware of the developments between Vegeta and Chiasa. She had time to check her guest's schoolwork and chalked up Chiasa's exhaustion to the grueling school load. Chi Chi occasionally called to check in, but had her own distractions in keeping Gohan at home to study. He was consistently sneaking out to fly to Capsule and spend time with Dende. If he was suspicious about his sister's absence, he never said, believing her to be jealous of his adventures. He figured once Goku returned, life would return to normal.

The day the wishes were to be granted, Chiasa was surprised to find her Sensei sitting in their usual training spot. Kneeling in front of him, she waited patiently for him to speak, wondering what test he had in store for her today.

"We will not be training today, brat. I have come to a decision about you."

Chiasa waited with baited breath. All her future depended on this moment and she did not know what she would do if he refused her. She frowned inwardly. That was not wholly true. Just because Vegeta rejected her did not mean she had to stop training. He had taught her how to fly, how to sense power levels, and how to manipulate her ki. She was novice in all three categories, but that did not mean she had to stop because he let her go.

"First, I have a question, and your answer determines my decision. When your father returns, it is my goal to learn from him the secret of ascension. Once I have succeeded, I will kill him. You must now tell me how you will react."

Frozen, Chiasa stared at him in shock. Kill her father? Kill beloved Goku? She supposed he might be able to, and with Goku dead there would be none strong enough to challenge him. What would she do? How would she react if her father were killed before her very eyes?

"May I think, Sensei?"

He snorted. "Fine, though I believe I know what your answer will be."

Chiasa bowed low and then left. The idea of her father dying again made her blood run cold. Her months of training with Vegeta had taught her that feelings were useless commodities if she wanted to be a true Saiyan warrior. Saiyans must be ruthless, emotionless, and hungry for power. There had to be a taste for greatness and a need to be the strongest. This was the life of a warrior and no mistakes were allowed. Her soft heart would have to harden. The fight would have to be all that mattered, seeking battle to strengthen her power. She had to welcome the bloodlust and sacrifice the weak. For even though her father was physically stronger than Vegeta, in reality Goku was the weaker of the two. He was weak because he would rather talk, than fight. He was weak because he sought peace over battle. These were not the traits of a Saiyan warrior. Chiasa knew that she could not sacrifice her father and she knew in that moment her future as a Saiyan warrior was doomed. Goku would never betray his family and Chiasa knew she could not do the same.

The rest of the morning, Chiasa wandered the grounds. A part of her wished to tell Vegeta immediately, but she figured he had already guessed. He was right. The human half of her had ruined forever the Saiyan personality that made them warriors. It made her sad, though, for she harbored real affection for the stony Prince of her race. She knew nothing would break through his shell of indifference. Freiza had seen to that. A burning hatred for the lizard welled inside. Vegeta had occasionally spoken of the Saiyan race before Freiza had completed his control. Once they had been honorable warriors, but the Ice-jin had shown them the truth of the universe. In order to survive, the Saiyans had ceased to care about little besides the next battle. Some remnants of Saiyan life bounced around in Vegeta's brain, but he felt it useless to discuss. The Saiyans were dead and he was a mere ghost of remembrance.

Eventually, Chiasa made her way to the courtyard where Nameks and humans were gathering to begin the ceremony. Vegeta was leaning against the wall and his dark eyes sought hers. His lips twisted into a deprecating smile as he read her answer in the shame on her face. Chiasa hung off to the side, not wanting to leave his line of sight, but not brave enough to venture closer.

"Where is Gohan?" Bulma burst out. "We can't start without him!"

"We're here! We made it!" Everyone looked as Gohan and Chi Chi ran into view. "Sorry we're late I had to finish my homework!"

"That's ok, Gohan, you're just fashionably late, which is totally cool. Okay, Dende, let's get started!"

Chiasa had never seen the Dragon before and was awed by the majesty of the giant creature. She glanced at Vegeta who bore the same indifferent expression and she wondered if anything surprised him anymore.

"Goku's not dead!"

Her mother's shriek snapped Chiasa to attention and she straightened. Her father wasn't dead?"

"Where is he than?" She heard Gohan's piping voice. "Why hasn't he come home?"

"Who cares?" Bulma said. "We'll just wish him back to Earth!"

Vegeta had also straightened and his face bore the tell tale signs of anger. Chiasa edged closer.

"The one called Goku does not wish to return to Earth," the Dragon rumbled. There was a shocked silence among the spectators.

"Why?" Gohan asked again. Chiasa saw Piccolo turn and answer, but she did not process the words through the waves of betrayal pouring through her. Goku was not dead, had never been dead. He had chosen not to come home. He had chosen to abandon his family, again. Fists clenched tightly, Chiasa struggled to control her rage. Her power level was still no where near the assembled fighters, but if it spiked it would get their attention.

Looking up, her eyes met Vegeta's mocking orbs and a grim smile settled on her features. Standing in front of her Sensei she bowed. "You have my answer…my Prince."

"Let's go, brat."

Chiasa followed him towards the spaceship. He wanted to find her father, which was fine with her. She had a few things to say to the deadbeat. Her gaping wound inside hurt like nothing had before, but she ignored it. The pain would give her strength and she would be strong. She would be a true Saiyan warrior; it was all she had left.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember _italics _indicate they are speaking Saiyan. Also, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

* * *

Space was a color black that Chiasa could not describe. It was a deeper black than she had ever seen, and wondered if this was what lack of color truly was. Stars blinked as they sped by, and each one represented a place to visit. A place where they might find her father. The universe was large, though, and Vegeta figured it would take a long time to find him, even with his ability to sense power levels.

Chiasa shoved the rest of her snack into her mouth and turned away from the window. They had just left Planet Xbigia, who remembered Vegeta quite well, and gave him all that he asked for. They now had a healthy supply of food, clothes, and fuel.

"Enjoy it while you can," Vegeta grumbled from where he had just finished eating. "Most planets will have learned of Freiza's death by now and we won't be so welcome."

"I would think you would be eager for a fight, Sensei," Chiasa commented, beginning her stretches. Vegeta smirked softly.

"Normally, I would, but we're on a mission and I have no desire to be sidetracked by the petty excuse for warriors we will be encountering on these planets."

"Yes, Sensei."

"What is this Sensei," Vegeta snapped. "It's annoying."

"It's an honorific title for teacher. You are my teacher."

"And you are a Saiyan! You will address me as _Wei Tai_. That is how a student addresses their master."

"Yes, _Wei Tai_."

This was how she was instructed in Saiyan culture. Her human tendencies would annoy Vegeta until he angrily told her how to properly behave. So far she had learned not to bow, but acknowledge him by slamming a fist to her chest, never eat before him, and now to address him as _Wei Tai_. She had once suggested it would be easier if they could have some form of lesson on Saiyan behavior, but the look he gave her had swiftly ended that train of thought. Vegeta did not like talking about their heritage.

"Let's go brat, time to punish you some more," Vegeta said maliciously. Eager for more training, even the abuse Vegeta dealt her, Chiasa followed her…_Wei Tai_.

They always began with meditation, to focus their chi, and Chiasa gingerly took her new meditation pose. Holding her body weight on one finger, she was forced to also balance Vegeta who sat on her feet. Should she falter and drop him, she spent the rest of the evening brutally running in gravity twice what she could normally handle. Tonight though, her meditation went smoothly and they moved on to kata. Vegeta had started her on simple, basic forms used to promote a child's balance. They had since moved on to the more difficult forms that adults utilized. Learning the kata was brutal because every mistake resulted in a blow to her tail. Vegeta rationalized he was training her tail to withstand an attack. It was a Saiyan's greatest weakness.

"I cannot train you to use the tail as it was meant, for I too must be Oozaru to cope with your strength. Eventually I would have trained you to become sentient within the Oozaru form, but that pathway has been forever shut."

"Perhaps I should have it removed," Chiasa said doubtfully, running her hands against the fur of her tail.

Vegeta had been silent before he whispered, "Do as you wish."

Chiasa had not removed it and cried out as Vegeta struck the appendage. "Concentrate on your feet! If you cannot master this simple form how am I to teach you to fight!"

"Forgive me, _Wei Tai_, I am not worthy," Chiasa said through gritted teeth. They finished soon after so Vegeta could train. Folding her body into the Lotus position, Chiasa quietly observed. At first, Vegeta could not understand why she remained, but he blocked her out, making her just another piece of the surroundings. From her observation, Chiasa learned many of the little movements that formed to give Vegeta his deadly grace in battle. As she grew more confident, she incorporated this into her own style and it grew very obvious to an observer who her Master was.

The next planet they visited was near Namek's former placement. Chiasa had hopes they would find some news of Goku from the residents. Vegeta cautioned her as they dressed in traditional Saiyan armor.

"Always stay a foot behind me and keep your eyes on my feet. The natives here have issues with women, and while I can easily defeat their pathetic population, I've no wish to battle today. We are here for information and that is it."

"Yes, _Wei Tai_," Chiasa murmured, and did as he instructed. It was difficult to not look up for her curiosity was rampant. The wrath of Vegeta if she disobeyed kept her focused, though. The street they walked was well cared for, made of a marble that seemed to resist the nicks and dents daily life should have caused. Chiasa wondered if the buildings were made of the same material, but dared not glance.

They stopped at what seemed to be a market stand from what Chiasa could gather. She heard Vegeta speak in a strange, lilting tongue and then heard the vendor answer. They moved on a few minutes later and the process continued. At one stand, the vendor had reached out to stroke her tail. It took every inch of her self control to not bite the hand. Vegeta's warning growl had the vendor retreating.

After several hours of the same monotony, Vegeta decided it was time to return to the ship. As they were walking back, one of the lilting voices halted their progress. From the harsh undertones, Chiasa knew it did not bode well. Her suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when rough hands grabbed her.

"_Wei Tai_," she cried, struggling against the restraints. She could feel them weakening, but halted at Vegeta's harsh voice. He spoke in a language she should not have understood, but did.

"_Cease your struggles, girl. I will straighten this out. Go with them. Whatever you do, pretend ignorance when they speak to you_."

Chiasa nodded once, and let them lead her away. Not sure as to why she had been singled out, she kept her head down and trusted on the guards to lead her. They entered a building and the blast of cold air made her shiver. She was rudely patted down before being shoved into a cell. The guards said something in their lyrical tongue before leaving. Deciding it was safe, Chiasa looked up to take in her surroundings.

The cell was made of the same marble and a testing punch revealed it was strong enough to resist her Saiyan strength. She was alone in the strange prison and knelt into a meditation pose. Vegeta had promised he would handle this and she had to trust him. He had done nothing yet to prove otherwise.

* * *

Vegeta growled in frustration as he followed the guards into the prison. Freiza's stupid laws were returning to haunt him despite the pathetic ruler's demise. It made Vegeta want to wish the bastard back to life just so he could kill him again. According to the Lord Governor Saiyan females were to be detained on sight until the Cold Empire could deal with them. As if there were so many left in the universe.

Only one cell was not empty and it held within the Saiyan female that had wormed her way into his life. Vegeta bitterly rued the day he had agreed to train her, but the thoughts were lost when she looked up and met his gaze. Chiasa's dark eyes reminded him of all that had been forsaken, all that had been destroyed. They appealed to the Saiyan inside that still had pride for a powerful race. It was why he tolerated her presence when he would destroy all else. It was why if he did continue in his quest for immortality he was considering keeping her. There was no reason for an immortal to need a pupil, but she had begun to fill a hole inside him he never knew existed.

"_Don't speak, just listen. I do not want the guards to realize you can't speak Saiyan_."

She opened her mouth slightly, instinctively, but closed it with a snap at his dark look.

"_There are rules regarding Saiyan females. I am attempting to convince the Lord Governor to release you, but if he persists in aggravating me than we will have to fight. These people are not a particularly strong race, but they have numbers and damaging weapons. I will return later_."

He saw her nod and then turned to the guards. "Feed her," he snapped in their lilting language. The guards both scowled but nodded. Vegeta glanced once more at Chiasa and strode away. It would not do to show affection. Already they believed her to be his daughter. What upset him the most was that he wished it was true.

The Lord Governor's mansion was imposing to most visitors with its massive pillars and balconies. It was a testament to wealth and power that made Vegeta smirk. This pathetic, backwater planet had no real idea of wealth and it made him laugh at their paltry attempt to intimidate him. His escort led him through the garish palace to where the Lord Governor was taking supper. Vegeta knew how intimidating he appeared in his royal armor a previous planet had supplied him. He had added a cape and crown and the widened eyes of the Lord Governor assured him it had been a good idea.

"Your Highness," the Lord Governor said. "What a pleasant surprise after having seen you this afternoon. Have you reconsidered my offer for dinner?"

"No, Lord Governor," Vegeta said smoothly, pulling out the politician hidden deep inside. It went against his very nature, but he gritted his teeth and pushed forward. "I have just returned from seeing my subject. I do not appreciate the squalor she has been subjected to."

The Lord Governor gave him a twisted smile. "Why your Highness, I sincerely apologize. I was not under the impression the female was of some standing in your society."

"It does not matter if she is or not, she is a Saiyan and I demand she be freed from her confinement."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, your Highness," the Lord Governor said frostily, his features tight in anger.

Smiling grimly, Vegeta tilted his head slightly. "As you wish, Lord Governor, but be very aware that to anger the Prince of all Saiyans is to bring upon you the wrath of demons. You do have a beautiful city."

With that silken threat hanging in the air, Vegeta left, ignoring the escort that hurried to follow. He would return to his ship for the night and it would not surprise him if Chiasa were moved immediately to a far more comfortable prison. Despite his race's destruction, being a Saiyan still had some merit in the universe.

* * *

Chiasa was extremely surprised when the guards returned shortly after bringing her dinner. She watched as they unlocked the prison door and gestured for her to follow. Leaving the food, Chiasa did as they asked and followed them to the upper level of the building. They led her to a sparsely furnished room, but of far superior comfort to the cell she had just left. They shut and locked the door behind them, but not before delivering more food. This tray seemed much more appetizing and she wondered who Vegeta had threatened to get her better treatment. There was a bathroom adjacent to her bedroom and she took some time to freshen up before devouring her meal.

There was quite a bit more space and Chiasa began to move through some basic kata to pass the time. She had moved through _Monkey Catches Tail_ when there was a knock on the door. Remembering not to speak, Chiasa waited patiently for the person to enter. A regal man finally entered wearing a robe clearly made from expensive fabric and a flowing cape. Chiasa refused to let him intimidate her and stood proudly in her Saiyan armor. Looking him defiantly in the eye, she was gratified to see him hesitate.

"_I assume you understand me even though I also assume your Prince has forbidden you to speak_," the man said in perfect Saiyan. It was still driving her crazy that she could perfectly understand the language, and it was even more frustrating to not be able to speak it. Chiasa acquiesced with a graceful nod.

"_You must understand the precarious position I am in, my dear. The Cold Empire has demanded we deliver to them any Saiyan female that we encounter. I understand the Empire was dealt quite a blow with Lord Freiza's demise, but he is not the only ruling member yet living. It pains me greatly that I must send you away. Please forgive me."_

Chiasa watched tensely as more guards filed into the room. She stared with wide eyes at the man and realized he was shipping her away now, before Vegeta had a chance to plead her case. He knew that if he refused the Prince's demands he would destroy their world. He obviously hoped by sneaking her out, the Prince would leave rather than waste time. Now she had to make a decision to fight or go along peacefully. Was she ready for battle? Vegeta had said they were relatively weak, but was that in regards to him or her?

"_For everyone's sake, please come peacefully. I do not wish to harm you, but I will if you make it necessary."_

Like a lamb to slaughter, Chiasa thought grimly and nodded sharply. She would go quietly for the moment. When the guards moved to restrain her though she instantly fell into a defensive position and everyone in the room froze. With glee, Chiasa realized these people had no idea how powerful she truly was. For all they knew her show of cooperation had been for Vegeta. Now that she knew she was to be smuggled out, they were afraid she would fight.

"_We must restrain you, please allow us to do our job_."

Viciously Chiasa shook her head. The man seemed to sigh and then gestured two fingers. The men drew in to tackle her and Chiasa reacted. Everything that Vegeta had taught her came together in that moment. With speed she didn't realize she possessed, Chiasa launched herself at the first guard, easily snapping his neck. She twisted into a flip behind another and kicked him to the floor. Bending backwards, Chiasa flipped her legs up, smashing her feet into the abdomen of another guard. Bouncing into the air, she floated above them and sent a ki blast in the middle of a cluster of men. It was relatively weak, but the blast shocked them. Aiming her hands at the wall, Chiasa blasted them apart and flew into the freedom of outside. The guards had gathered their wits about them and began to fire their weapons. These were no ordinary guns though, and Chiasa was shocked to see flashes of ki shooting past her. Dodging the many blasts proved difficult and she sustained wounds to her arms and shoulders. Bravely she flew on and soon outmatched the guns. It would take time for the guards to get outside as they obviously could not fly. If only she knew where Vegeta had landed the damn ship! Shooting upwards, Chiasa flew in circles around the city, trying to stem the panic. The longer it took to find the ship, the sooner the guards would find her.

What Chiasa did not realize was that her panic had spiked her power level. Vegeta, who had been meditating, felt it immediately. Knowing that she would not do so without a reason, the Saiyan left their ship and burst into flight, surprising his 'escort' who had been stationed outside. He finally sighted her diminutive figure and sped in her direction.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta snarled. Chiasa spun around, her face a picture of relief.

"They came for me, _Wei Tai_, to send me away. They were trying to smuggle me out without your knowledge. I had to fight."

Vegeta frowned and Chiasa hoped he was not angry with her. "Come," he finally said. "We have overstayed our welcome. It will be difficult to get to the ship. By now I'm sure they have it surrounded."

Chiasa felt her face fall and looked up when Vegeta chuckled. "Not impossible, girl, just difficult. Let's go."

Darkness had descended while they spoke and the only lights to indicate there was a city were those lamps that were lit on the streets. The planet had no moon, which Chiasa found odd. The cover of darkness suited them just fine, though, and she landed silently behind Vegeta in what must have been the poor quarter.

"We'll get to the ship through the back way," he whispered. "There's a secret entrance for emergencies."

"Yes, _Wei Tai_."

"We'll discuss your reckless fighting once we're aboard," he hissed.

"Yes, _Wei Tai,_" Chiasa said despondently. A flash of white showed Vegeta had either smiled or growled at her tone. Discussions with Vegeta usually involved hard work outs while he ranted about her mistakes.

Just as Vegeta suspected, the back of the ship was unguarded, though the front was heavily manned, and they boarded with no difficulty. Chiasa wished that she could have seen the faces of her captors when the ship blasted away as if by magic. Once Vegeta felt they were safely away, he turned his dark gaze in her direction.

"So, they were going to smuggle you out?"

Chiasa nodded. "A man in a cloak came to my room with a detachment of soldiers. He wanted me to come quietly. He said that just because Freiza was dead did not mean there weren't other family members still on the lookout for Saiyans. I was going to go, and figure something out, but they tried to restrain me. I fought, blasted my way out of the building, and was flying in circles when you found me. How did you find me, _Wei Tai_?"

Vegeta grunted as he stood. "Your ki was fluctuating. I knew it would not do that in any normal situation so I assumed foul play."

"Hmm, I guess I could have raised my power and you would have realized it?"

He nodded, but looked thoughtful. "Still, you have had your first taste of battle. You reacted as a true Saiyan would have. The Lord Governor will think twice about angering a Saiyan again."

"_Wei Tai_, why am I able to understand Saiyan?"

Vegeta stared at her in contemplation. "All Saiyans are capable of understanding our language. We are more akin to animals then people realize and it is an inherent ability. If I were to speak primarily in Saiyan, eventually you would adapt and speak it as well."

"Will you?" Chiasa asked. "That awful man in the cloak could speak Saiyan and I hated that I could not. It was galling."

"_Very well,_" Vegeta said. Chiasa dared not smile, surprised that Vegeta had agreed. Instead she nodded and followed him to the training room. Now it was time for the painful part of their discussion.

* * *

"_We are returning to Earth,_" Vegeta announced, several weeks and many planets later.

"_We have not found my father,_" Chiasa protested and winced as Vegeta backhanded her.

_"Do not question me," _he snarled. The blow did not hurt, but it was embarrassing and smarted her pride. As the time had passed, and they grew closer, there were moments Chiasa forgot he was her Prince and Master. It was not her place to question his whims and orders, so she deserved the reminder.

"_Forgive me, Wei Tai, I am not worthy,"_ she apologized and resumed her kata. Her advancement since the disaster on Namek's neighboring world had been near excessive. Vegeta was unsure if she had been holding back, or if her desire to prove her worth had grown, but he was pleased with the results. It would bring him pleasure to show Goku how devoted his daughter was to his enemy.

Chiasa watched him leave, but did not halt her training. She was merely running through old kata she had learned long ago. He would never allow her to advance to newer forms without his permission; for he believed if she practiced wrong they would always be wrong. Once he approved a kata as perfect, she was able to perform it alone. Her favorite was _Dragon Dances on Water_, and that was what she moved through now. It erased her tension and freed her mind for thought.

She was disappointed that they had failed to find Goku. Her need to find her father and prove that she was capable had become desperate. She wanted to make him feel guilty for all he had done to their family. He had destroyed something deep inside that had been so integral to keeping her with that family. The idea of returning to her mother's house was so repugnant it made her sick. Worse, she did not know if Vegeta cared enough to fight for her right to stay with him. Did she even want to stay with him? A part of her did miss her mother and Gohan, but she did not think it was enough to satisfy a return. She wondered what they were doing and if they worried about her.

Finished with her kata, Chiasa headed for the galley and food. She stopped by her room for her newest project and took it with her. During her travels, she had gathered different bits of alien technology for Bulma. Surprisingly, Vegeta found the habit amusing and listened somewhat attentively as Chiasa described how excited Bulma would be to see the bits of equipment. It was obvious to Vegeta how much his pupil respected the blue haired woman and he wondered if he had been too quick to call her a bonehead back on Earth. Chiasa had bragged that Bulma was the most intelligent woman in the universe. Vegeta had added her to his mental list of potential survivors when he got around to destroying Earth.

The next few hours were spent eating and tinkering with a gadget. Vegeta made a few appearances, but generally ignored the girl. Chiasa was grateful, wrapped up in the project as she was. She had half heartedly tried doing some homework, but had given up. She could hardly remember what some of her assignments had been. Such work was useless when she was going to be a warrior anyway. Besides, she was educating herself in new alien technology. It was a challenge translating their manuals, especially since Vegeta refused to help. Chiasa had been astounded when the Prince admitted to knowing 30 or 40 different alien languages.

"_Brat! If you are going to remain awake than you will do something productive. Come!"_

Chiasa looked up at the clock and was shocked at how late it had grown. Resigned to more training, she regretfully put away the toy and followed Vegeta. He had been promising to show her more ki attacks, perhaps they would begin tonight.

_"Tonight we spar and I will not hold back. You have reached a pinnacle in your training that has proven you are ready to withstand my full power."_

The next few hours were brutal as Chiasa struggled to defend herself against the full onslaught of Vegeta's power. She was proud to discover, as they traded blows, that it was getting easier to keep up with his speed. In the end, he finished her with a roundhouse kick into the wall. Chiasa saw black for a few minutes and feared she had gone blind. Eventually sight returned and she stared at her smirking teacher while she gasped for breath. He was hardly winded though he bore the marks of some of her attacks.

"_Pathetic, brat, I am disappointed in you. You are useless and weak. I never should have taken you as a student. I should have killed you. Your mother should have drowned you at birth."_

The abuse rained down on her tired head and Chiasa felt the rage grow inside, giving her new strength. With a howl of rage, she flew at Vegeta and attacked him mercilessly. Punch, kick, ki blast, dodge, punch. More of her attacks were getting through his defense and Chiasa felt the high inside her grow. This was amazing, this feeling that grew as she pounded into her teacher. Vegeta merely smirked and returned hit for hit, strike for strike. An hour later, Vegeta truly ended the match with a punch. Chiasa fell and did not wake up.

She was roused by water on her bruised face a few minutes later and blearily sat up. Her Prince smirked evilly at her. "_That rage you felt? When you think you have reached the end, when you feel you have nothing left to give, I want you to find that rage and keep fighting. A Saiyan never gives in and he never fails."_

_"Yes, Wei Tai, I am not worthy."_

_"You will no longer apologize in such a way for you are worthy, brat. Tonight you have proven to me that you are worthy of the title Saiyan."_

Chiasa watched him walk away and could not stop the tears that sprang to her eyes. She had no idea what had brought about the confession from her cold hearted Prince, but it satisfied some primal monster inside her. She was Saiyan and it was impossible to describe how satisfied she felt. If they never found Goku, never reached Earth, she would be happy. In this moment, everything came together.

* * *

_"We're out of fuel," _Chiasa said sourly, as Earth came into view. "_We might make landfall at Capsule if the computer got the coordinates in time. Or we could pass the Earth completely by and float forever."_

_"Hmph. Who makes a spacecraft, but doesn't install pods? Idiotic human wench."_

_"I believe that is: idiotic human wench's father," _Chiasa corrected. "_Dr. Briefs created the ship and he was obviously more involved with the stereo system than safety."_

_"Foolishness."_

_"I agree, Wei Tai, but we should be fine."_

Luckily, they were, but the two Saiyans braced themselves for a rough landing as the ship crash landed into Capsule's courtyard. After the shaking finished, Vegeta stood and moved for the exit, Chiasa following closely. It was time to face the music, she thought morosely and hoped her mother wasn't at Capsule waiting for her. It would be nice to have some peace before the storm broke.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I haven't forgotten this story, but life is such a pain sometimes. I skimmed through the Freiza confrontation because after trying to write it like 5 thousand times I gave up. None of my attempts made me happy so I chose not to force the issue.  


* * *

Returning to Earth had its share of the climactic and anti climactic for Chiasa. Freiza had made a surprise appearance with his father in tow, but a mysterious warrior had quickly dispatched both members of the Cold regime. His ability to ascend had infuriated Vegeta to the point of calling the boy a liar. Chiasa had been impressed her _Wei Tai_ had not resulted to blows, but the stranger had deescalated the situation fairly easily. Chiasa, however, had been under strict orders to ignore the imposter, which she had done reluctantly. Her natural curiosity had been piqued and she struggled to keep a thousand and one questions silent, the most prominent being: were there more Saiyans where he came from.

Her fascination with Saiyans was difficult to understand. Ever since she had learned of her mixed heritage she had wanted to meet others. Gohan she had known her whole life and he was sometimes more human than most humans. Her father had hit his head as a child and that explained so much. Vegeta…well the Prince was an enigma best left in the unknown. Chiasa knew to dive into a psyche twisted through years of abuse at the hands of Freiza would be mental suicide. She wanted to meet a real, live Saiyan who was not completely warped by odd circumstances.

Even stranger about the boy had been his knowledge of Goku's return. His exact coordinates seemed stalkerish, but they had not known then he was from the future bearing grave news of a pending invasion. Thoughts of the androids were pushed aside, however, in lieu of her father. He had not been pleased to learn his baby girl had accompanied Vegeta on a tour of space. He was even more upset to learn she had been training and fighting. In the next breath he had praised Gohan's efforts and the double standard was more than Chiasa could bear. Her hateful words still rang in her ears and she felt almost guilty when she recalled her father's hurt eyes. She had told her father she hated him and wished he were still dead. Vegeta had laughed, and Chiasa had felt satisfied at the time, but now she just felt rotten. She had flown away with Vegeta, Gohan's recriminations still ringing in her ears. Now she sat outside Dr. Briefs' office listening to the Prince bully the scientist and wondered if she should go home.

Vegeta exited the office, a satisfied look on his face. "We'll have a chamber by tomorrow."

He headed for the room they were using for training and Chiasa followed silently. Her _Wei Tai_ would want to train and her spirit was going north and south. She knew she would never be able to concentrate and did not look forward to the imminent punishment.

They always began with meditation, but the soothing exercise only made her tension worse as the guilt seemed to compound. If Vegeta noticed her unrest he said nothing and made her begin kata to warm up. After her fourth mistake in a very basic form his frustration exploded.

"Go home," he yelled and Chiasa halted her movements, shame filling her body. "Go home and do what you must for when you return it had better be with the same determination you showed before or I will kill you myself and save the androids a job."

He immediately resumed his warm ups effectively dismissing his student. Chiasa watched him for a moment longer and then left. He was right as embarrassing as it was to admit. She needed to settle her issues with her dad as a mature warrior and not a spoiled child. Before leaving Chiasa made sure her Saiyan armor was presentable and re-braided her hair.

The flight home was too short and her stomach was in complicated knots when she landed. It did not seem as if any time had passed; the house was exactly the same. Laundry fluttered on the line and the yellow flowers her mother enjoyed were in full bloom. A warm glow from the lights inside finished the picture perfect setting and Chiasa was loath to disturb it. Taking a very deep breath, Chiasa tried to remind her thumping heart she was a Saiyan warrior in her own right and entered the house.

She noticed immediately a hole on the back wall and wondered what had caused such damage. Usually Gohan and Goku were too even tempered to result in holes in the wall. No that had always been her job. Her trepidation grew anew as the idea that she had caused such rage in her father blossomed. Entering the kitchen Chiasa saw the familiar sight of her mother making dinner. She was heavily swathed in bandages, but Chiasa could not believe her father struck mother. It had to be impossible!

"Momma," Chiasa said hesitantly, her hands fisting at her sides when Chi Chi turned shocked eyes in her daughter's direction. Those dark eyes softened in relief before hardening in suppressed anger.

"Well it seems as though the prodigal child has finally deigned to return. What, did Vegeta stop feeding you? Had enough of his abuse? Well, little missy don't think you can waltz back in here after running away to space for Kami knows how many months. You are in big trouble! You are grounded for a very long time so you can just change out of that ridiculous costume and get started on all the schoolwork you missed!"

Chiasa carefully controlled her temper as her mother screamed knowing if she yelled now it would make everything so much worse. She wanted to train and fight, but wanted to do this with her family's approval. It was this thought she kept in the forefront of her mind as she turned and went upstairs.

Her room was the same; even the bed was still unmade. Chiasa removed her armor, gloves, and boots and laid them reverently on the bed. She kept her body suit on having learned earlier her regular clothes no longer fit. A report she had not finished was waiting on the desk and she sat, her dark eyes perusing the childish scrawl. This life seemed so far away and Chiasa did not know how to pick it up again. She felt so much older then her mere 7 years, but did not know how to explain this to her narrow minded mother and goofy father. Looking out the window she saw her father and Gohan approaching the house. They were laughing despite their evident exhaustion and pain lanced Chiasa's heart. Goku did not seem the least bit upset at her cruel words from earlier. Did she matter so little? Had the hurt been just a show?

Tears filled and overflowed spilling onto her cheeks. Angrily dashing them away, Chiasa opened a book to finish her report. Maybe if she could show she was serious about schooling she could convince them to let her train.

A few hours later Gohan arrived with a tray of food and a frown. Chiasa did not expect a warm welcome from her twin. He had been angrier than Goku at her outburst. Glancing at the rice and broth made her stomach growl. It looked as though her punishment extended to food and she tried not to think of the feast Mrs. Briefs would be serving. Pushing aside her homework, Chiasa accepted the tray with a quiet thank you.

"How could you?" Gohan asked, a quiet exhaustion making his voice rough.

"He didn't seem all that bothered," Chiasa said simply. "When I saw you both laughing on your way home."

She heard Gohan's teeth grind and there was anger when he spoke again. "Dad's convinced himself you didn't mean it and that all the excitement of the afternoon had made you tired. I know the truth, though. I know you meant every word."

Too upset to argue Chiasa said nothing. When Gohan's mind was set it would take a force of nature to change it. Once he realized Chiasa was not going to take the bait he left nearly slamming the door behind him. Eating slowly to savor each bite she reevaluated her decision to stay and wondered if Vegeta would come looking for her when she did not return.

* * *

The weeks at home passed slowly for Chiasa as she watched her father and Gohan depart every morning with Piccolo. After assisting Chi Chi with chores she was escorted to her room to begin her studies. Despite her best efforts little was getting done. After months of constant physical activity, the monotony of study was slowly driving her insane. Every morning she hoped to feel Vegeta's familiar ki moving in towards her home to rescue her, but she had long since figured Vegeta thought she was content. The proud Prince, no matter how much he liked her, would never stoop to ask her to return.

So she remained in her stagnant life as precious days slipped away. Her mother was still frosty towards her and Chiasa was still eating in her room so she never saw Goku. He had not even tried to see her and though it hurt, Chiasa took the pain as her due. She had certainly done her share of hurting.

That evening Chi Chi fetched her daughter for dinner. Chiasa hid her joy, solemnly following her mother and taking her seat quietly. Gohan ignored her, but Goku smiled and Chiasa felt warmth suffuse her heart. Maybe tonight would be a good time to ask. She waited until her father had sated the edge of his hunger before popping the question.

"May I train with you and Gohan?"

The absolute silence that greeted the question chilled Chiasa and she regretted opening her mouth. She should have asked when Chi Chi was not around especially as her mother exploded a few seconds later.

"What!?! How dare you ask that after everything you put this family through? No, absolutely not, the answer is no!"

"Gohan's allowed to train," Chiasa protested.

"That's because Gohan doesn't run away for months at a time! He asks permission before flitting away to space with a mass murderer! You will never train again, by Kami; I will have a child grow up to have a future!"

Bursting into tears Chi Chi continued her hysterics. Chiasa did not blink an eye and looked at her father who began eating again.

"Dad?" Chiasa asked softly.

He paused, guilt flitting across his features. "Listen to your mother, Chiasa."

Betrayed again by the one person who should have understood, Chiasa schooled her face into a blank screen, refusing to throw a tantrum. Saiyan warriors did not throw tantrums or fits when they did not get their way.

"If I hadn't left with Vegeta would you have trained me?"

"No!" Chi Chi yelled, recovering from her tears. "You will grow up to be a lady, Chiasa! I am not budging on this so just forget about your completely insane trip with that…that killer and focus on your studies!"

She knew as far as her mother was concerned, the subject was closed, but Chiasa was not willing to give up on this. Her strategy would just have to change. Gohan was actually giving her a sympathetic look, but she ignored him. Her twin was officially in the enemy camp and, even if he was inclined to side with her, would have little to no pull with Chi Chi. Goku was really her only hope and she hoped that her hateful words had not burned that bridge.

The rest of dinner was stiff with silent anger and Gohan and Goku escaped as soon as they were able. Chiasa was forced to help her mother clear the table and do dishes as Gohan had to work on his studies. Yet another sharp difference between the twins was her brother's ability to wiggle out of any sort of responsibility. She knew he did not do it intentionally, but it still hurt that he was the favored child. There were times these days that Chiasa wished she had never been born, or that she had a different family.

"I know you're angry with me, Chiasa," Chi Chi said in a relatively calm voice. "But someday you will thank me for this. There is no future in fighting, do you understand? Look at us, living in near poverty because your father can't find a decent job. I don't want that for you and Gohan. If there wasn't some 'big threat' he would not be training either."

"I could help, Momma," Chiasa said firmly, but respectfully as she dried bowls. "I've learned so much and I want to help."

Sighing Chi Chi put down her wet cloth and hugged her daughter tightly. "I know you think you could, honey, but I don't think I could handle it if something happened to both you and Gohan! You two are my life and I love you too much to risk you."

"But you'll risk Gohan?" Tears welled in her eyes and Chi Chi gently wiped them away with her apron.

"Believe me I did not give in without a fight," her mother said dryly. "Your father accidently tossed me through the wall. It seems like a double standard, Chiasa, and it probably is, but Gohan's a boy and he's stronger. He's had more training than you and, well, your father doesn't want to train you."

Chi Chi's face was laced with guilt as she admitted this and shock shook Chiasa to the core. "He doesn't?"

Her mother was silent and closed her eyes tightly. Her face was strained with tension and guilt, but also something that looked strangely like sympathy. "No, honey, he doesn't, but he didn't know how to tell you so I played the bad guy. Well, I'm tired of you hating me so there it is, out in the open for you."

"I don't hate you, Momma, I was just so angry!"

"Well, it is okay to be angry, but I don't want you to hate your father either. You can be angry with him, but never ever hate. Gohan told me what you said that day he returned."

Nodding sadly, Chiasa did not even try to deny or excuse it. With quiet dignity that drove straight to Chi Chi's heart her daughter whispered, "He left us, Momma. He abandoned us twice, once through no fault of his own, and secondly because he felt his training was more important. He left you alone, to struggle all by yourself and I'll never forgive him for that."

"Oh, my baby," Chi Chi hugged her again, tears coursing down her face. "Sometimes I forget what an old soul you are and I blame myself for that. I think I made you grow up too fast, study too hard, but I only want what's best for you. Your father does too, which is part of the reason why he won't train you. You're his baby girl and he wants you to keep that innocence. Someday, when you have kids of your own, you'll understand."

Mother and daughter were silent as they hugged each other and cried silent tears of healing. Despite her rebellious nature, Chiasa did not like to fight with her parents, especially her mother. Some of her best memories involved the smiling woman who had birthed her and she missed those simple, happy times. Wiping away her tears, Chiasa kissed her mom's cheek.

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby?"

Sadly, Chiasa touched her mother's damp cheek with one hand. "I think someday soon I'm going to make a decision you won't like, but please don't be too angry with me."

"I'll try, honey," Chi Chi promised and then wiped away her own tears. "Well, now that we've both cried enough to water my garden let's get these dishes finished. They won't wash themselves, unfortunately."

* * *

The next few days were happier than they had been in a long time in the Son household. Chiasa spent the mornings studying and the afternoons helping her mother outside in the garden or playing. The relief at being outside and doing something physical had greatly increased her productivity in the mornings. It was not training, but it was better than nothing so she did not complain. Her relationship with her mother strengthened and seemed almost normal again. It had been with great surprise that she learned her mother had once been a warrior.

"I met your father again at the Tenkaichi Budokai. He had promised to marry me and he'd forgotten. Your Grandfather had made sure that I was skilled in martial arts, but I was no where near as great as your father."

"Than why don't you like it when we train?"

"It takes away time from your studies and I refuse to let you both completely lose the brains Kami gave you. I love my family very much, but I would feel much better about life if he we had more money to spread around. Goku would not know what to do with a job and I refuse to let my children grow up ignorant of the world."

"I can be a scholar and warrior. I'm always reading about how the ancient warriors said it was wise to expand both the mind and the body. You could train me!"

Her mother had laughed at that, but a few days later she had set aside an hour to train her daughter in the martial arts she had learned as a child. Practicing the old forms again gave Chi Chi an outlet for stress and she wondered why she had ever stopped. Chiasa was a quick study and the mother found new ways to be proud of her daughter. If only Goku could see! Unfortunately, there was a stubborn streak in her husband that was rarely seen and he refused to budge on the training of his daughter. Thus, it was with no great surprise to Chi Chi when, while working in the garden with Chiasa, they had a visitor.

Next to her, Chiasa stiffened and her eyes widened.

"What do you sense? What's wrong?" Chi Chi asked, afraid the androids had come early.

"Prince Vegeta," Chiasa murmured. "I wondered if he would come for me. Well, I guess that's kind of assuming stuff. He could be here to challenge Dad." She was babbling which was not like her and her mother put a soothing hand on her spiky hair. A few minutes later Vegeta landed before them in all his glory.

"Brat! What are you digging in the dirt for?" He was genuinely confused and Chiasa almost giggled at how strange the look on his face was.

"I'm helping my Momma, _Wei Tai_," Chiasa said respectfully, standing and slamming a fist to her chest.

"Hmph. Foolish work for someone who should be training," he snapped. "Where's Kakarot?"

Chiasa gestured in the general direction her father and Gohan disappeared every day and was not surprised when he blasted away. Giggling now that he was gone she looked down at her still kneeling mother. "See, he's not so bad! Vegeta's gruff, but I think deep down he means well."

"Hmph," Chi Chi said sounding strangely like the departed Prince. "I doubt that will stop him from challenging Kakarot…I mean, Goku."

Laughing at the slip, mother and daughter resumed gardening both wondering what the rest of the afternoon would bring. Chi Chi also prepared herself for her daughter's decision. She knew Chiasa would be leaving, though a part of her still hoped her daughter would say no. Promising to control her temper, for once, and not embarrass her sensitive daughter, Chi Chi chose to savor these last peaceful moments. They were few and far between these days and she refused to take them for granted.

A few hours later the two women were interrupted yet again, but this time by all of the men in their life plus Piccolo. The Namek did not look pleased at having to witness what was sure to be an explosive argument and tried to stay as far away from the arguing Saiyans as he could. Really, he was only here to protect Gohan and he could care less if Vegeta had his head whacked in by Chi Chi's frying pan. At least, that's what he was still trying to convince himself.

"You are even more of an imbecile then I originally thought, Kakorat!" Vegeta had been roaring this over and over for the last several hours and Gohan wondered if he liked the sound of his own voice or just loved insulting Goku. It was probably a mixture of both, but he could be a little more unique in his criticism.

"I don't see why you care, Vegeta," Goku snapped, his usual cheerful voice had long since disappeared. Here now was a man that Gohan had never before seen. He had seen cheerful Goku, loving Goku, angry Goku, and battle Goku. This though, was a cold anger and determination that Gohan was not aware his father possessed. "I thought you would want to take on all the androids by yourself. Training a little girl to help seems somehow beneath you."

Vegeta sucked in a dangerous breath and both Piccolo and Gohan tensed for an explosion. They were shocked when the Prince smirked. "The brat isn't going to be fighting any androids because you are right about one thing: I can handle them fine on my own. However, it's ridiculous for a Saiyan girl to be trained only in the arts of housekeeping." Here his lip curled at his opinion of that. "Granted she is only the spawn of a third class baka, but as we are the last of our people I must make allowances."

"You have no right to her! You won't be making any allowances or anything. You are going to go away…well, that is unless you want to train with me, Gohan, and Piccolo."

Everyone stared at Goku in complete shock and he had the grace to blush. "What? Just think of how much stronger we'd all be!"

Piccolo rubbed his forehead in exasperation and once more questioned how Goku was the savior of not only Earth but the universe.

"What is all the commotion?"

The group of warriors turned to see Chi Chi, sans frying pan, and her little miniature standing in the open doorway. Piccolo had rarely seen Chi Chi and her daughter together and he was struck by how much the little girl resembled her mother despite her Saiyan genes, even down to the narrowed eyes and red face. Gohan said Chiasa was a temperamental little thing and as the little boy was generally even tempered, Piccolo figured all of the anger genes had gone from mother to daughter. Kami he was glad he was asexual.

"Nothing, Chi," Goku said, sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Vegeta was just leaving."

"I was doing no such thing, baka," Vegeta growled, ignoring Goku's suddenly grim face. "Brat, you have had more than enough time with these morons you call family. You will return at once to continue your training."

Chiasa glanced up at her mother and the two exchanged knowing looks. Interesting, Piccolo thought, a claw tapping against his crossed arms. It looked as if the other half of the Son family had their own idea on how to proceed and it was not going to go Goku's way.

Striding forward, Chiasa slammed a fist to her chest in greeting. "Yes, _Wei Tai_, I am ready, and I thank you for the time you have given me."

Vegeta smirked and his black eyes danced with evil glee. "You won't be thanking me for anything in a few days."

"I forbid this, Chi Chi, what is going on? We decided that Chiasa was not going to train?" Goku turned to his wife and was surprised to see she had disappeared. He looked to his daughter and knelt before her.

"Chiasa, what are you doing? Vegeta is dangerous and I would feel much better if you would stay here. You don't need to fight."

Daughter looked to father with a mix of irritation and resignation. "Father, you of all people should understand my need to battle. I may be a girl, but I am also Saiyan and that call to battle sings in my veins. Prince Vegeta understands that. Mother understands now, too, why can't you?"

Goku violently shook his head, hands gripping her shoulders tightly. "I fight because I have to, Chiasa, not because I want to. I fight only to defend my family. You fight because you find joy in destroying your enemy and that's wrong."

Eyes suddenly hardening, Chiasa wrenched free of her father's grasp. "Do not presume to act as if you know me. If I cannot receive your blessing then I renounce you. I renounce you as my father."

The chilling words settled like bricks between the two and even though sadness and regret rushed through her at the hurt look in Goku's eyes, Chiasa remained firm. She looked over at Vegeta, but his face was inscrutable. He had told her that Saiyan children were able to do this, but it was very rare and done only under extreme duress.

"You can't renounce your family, Chiasa," Gohan said, his voice laced with defeat. "Dad, just…just let her train with us."

Goku had a streak of stubbornness that enabled him to power through battles that would cripple any other person and that emotion enveloped him now. His face became a blank wall and he nodded as he stood. "I have made my choice and so have you."

Without another word, the Saiyan walked inside his home, back ramrod straight. Gohan stared at his twin wondering if he had ever truly known her. Not trusting himself to speak he followed his father. Chiasa took a deep breath, taking the hurt and pain and making it into a tight ball, hiding it deep within where she could no longer feel it.

Piccolo merely watched the proceedings, thinking that perhaps no threat from outside was needed when they had the perfect tool for Goku's destruction in their very midst. Chi Chi rushed from the house, slightly breathless and carrying a bag, which she thrust at her daughter.

"Your armor is there plus some books. I want you to devote time to your studies and Bulma will keep an eye on you."

"I will Momma. Thank you," Chiasa said simply, hugging and kissing her mother. "Please take care of Papa and Gohan for me…I…said some horrible things."

Chi Chi squeezed her daughter tightly and then hurried back inside, not able to watch her leave, perhaps for good. Looking at her _Wei_ _Tai_ who was tapping his foot impatiently, Chiasa gave him a nod. "I am ready."

"Let's go brat and don't think that I won't…"

His voice faded as the two blasted into the sky. Piccolo watched them until their specks disappeared over the horizon. Glancing at the house, he decided to leave the warriors in Chi Chi's capable hands. Despite her harridan attitude, she loved her boys and would know best how to soothe their ruffled feathers.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who reviewed. The Saiyan stuff I come up with is out of my own head...AU remember?

* * *

Sometime in 764 A.D.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Chiasa looked up from her suitcase at the blue haired scientist leaning against the door frame. Her puffy hair was in a bun, though a few strands had fallen out and were frizzing against her cheeks. She was wearing her lab coat and she was covered in oil and grease, which meant she must have a new invention of some kind. After showing Chiasa to her room, Bulma had disappeared for a couple of days. Vegeta, angry and irritated as per normal, had put Chiasa through her paces as they commenced with her training. Tonight was the first time she'd had a chance to unpack. She was exhausted and it must have shown, because Bulma was visibly concerned.

"Yes, Bulma," Chiasa answered softly, shoving the now empty suitcase under her bed.

"You look exhausted," Bulma observed, finally entering the room and taking a seat on the rumpled covers.

Nibbling on the side of her cheek, Chiasa finally nodded. "I have been lax in my training. Now that I am where Prince Vegeta feels I left off, it will not be so harsh. _Wei_ _Tai_ will train me in the mornings and devote the afternoons to his training. He is already past 100 times gravity."

"I know," Bulma said sourly, rolling her eyes. "He's already damaged the damn thing multiple times and who do you think has to fix it?"

The young Saiyan noticed Bulma's complaints had no real heat behind them and seemed to be said by rote. Chiasa had learned it was one of many old arguments that her Prince and the scientist engaged. She almost sensed it was another way for her Prince to battle without the obvious bloodshed. Bulma seemed more alive after an explosive dispute, even more so than when her boyfriend Yamcha would stay. Of course, Chiasa valued her life far too much to make such an observation aloud so she merely made noises of sympathy.

"So, then, I guess in the afternoons you'll be doing homework?" Bulma trying to be motherly made Chiasa want to giggle, but she did not want to hurt her host's feelings so she nodded.

"For part of the afternoon, yes, I will do homework. Although it would make more sense to train all the time in order to be ready for the enemy."

Snorting, Bulma leaned back on her elbows. "Do you really think that Vegeta and Goku are going to let you fight? Goku won't because you're his daughter and Vegeta…well; the mighty Prince of all Saiyans wants all the glory for himself."

"Damn right woman," Vegeta growled from the doorway. "That piece of shit machine broke again."

Bulma uttered a short, rather high pitched scream that had both Saiyans wincing in agony. "I just fixed it this morning, Vegeta you baka!"

The Prince snorted. "It is no fault of mine you are incapable of building a machine capable of withstanding my power. Perhaps you are not as intelligent as you would have me believe?"

The frizzy hair around Bulma's face almost seemed to bristle with a life of its own. "Listen here you ingrate! I'm the smartest woman on this planet and you could only wish for a percent of my intelligence. I should leave the machine just like it is and let you figure it out yourself."

Vegeta smirked. "Please, go right on ahead. I'll just take my frustrations out on the unsuspecting populace. That should be fun."

Leaping to her feat, Bulma stood toe to toe with the unruffled Prince, her finger poking his solid chest. "Just try it, mister, and Goku will have you in a headlock so fast you won't even have a chance to call him a third class baka. You might think you're some all powerful being, but you'll always be second best to Goku and that's all the insurance I need."

The silence that descended after Bulma's well placed barb was thick with violence and the control that Vegeta was exerting to not snap the scientist's neck. Chiasa's fists clenched at her sides and she had no idea what she would do if Vegeta attacked. Her allegiance must be to him, but Bulma had opened her home to them. The Prince's entire face had hardened into fury at Bulma's words, but now the features had smoothed into its usual impassive mask. With nary a word to either female, Vegeta turned on his heel and left.

The two watched him go and when Bulma turned to face Chiasa, her blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears. "Oh, Kami, what have I done? How could I say that? All the work I've been doing to get through to him and I let my temper completely ruin everything."

She babbled in this same vein for several minutes and Chiasa listened sympathetically, not really understanding half of what her friend said. What did it matter if Bulma got through to Vegeta? They weren't friends, she wasn't subordinate to the Prince, and they had no true reason to interact save for when equipment needed to be repaired. Perhaps if they were seeing each other like Bulma and Yamcha were, but they weren't and Chiasa would know because she was with Vegeta most of the day and sometimes long into the night.

"It'll be fine, Bulma."

Wiping away tears, Bulma gave Chiasa a tremulous smile. "Yeah, well, at least one of us is optimistic." She sighed and stood. "I better go fix that stupid chamber. Sorry you had to see that, kid."

Chiasa shrugged and watched Bulma leave, wondering what she was going to do now. There was no way in hell she was going to look for her Prince when he was in that kind of mood. Glancing out at the window, she could see the sun was setting in a blaze of orange, red, and yellow. She could just fly around. It was better then starting on homework at any rate.

Leaving through her window, Chiasa flew aimlessly, without a care in the world. It was a warm, balmy evening and she was training again. She had almost everything she could wish for and what she did not have had long since been pushed deep inside. The first 7 years of her life had been spent trying to earn her father's approval. The rest of it would be spent forgetting he even existed.

Looking down at her surroundings, Chiasa realized she had no idea where she was and her stomach was grumbling that it was hungry. In the process of determining what to do, Chiasa felt a flare of power and then heard the noise normally following a blast. Heading in the direction of the commotion, Chiasa tried to make sense of the power, but could not recognize it. Whoever it was, he or she was powerful, more so then she, which was galling if understandable.

Past the stretch of forest was a clearing and two figures could be seen training. As she drew closer she recognized the warriors from the day Freiza had arrived, but could not recall their names. Her attentions had been preoccupied by the stranger, although she did recall they had not been pleased to see her Prince.

The bald warrior tensed and glared at her when she landed. His companion, who looked like a china doll merely smiled and bowed. "Hello."

"Hey," Chiasa said, her tail lashing behind her, the only sign she was not as relaxed as she appeared. Her stomach rumbled again and her face flushed as the china doll giggled.

"Tien, we should be getting dinner ready and we can invite our new friend."

"New friend? Chaotzu we don't even know who this is," the one called Tien glared at her suspiciously. "Although she does look familiar."

"This is Goku's daughter, remember? We met her some months ago."

Realization dawned and while he no longer looked suspicious, he was wary. "Weren't you with Vegeta?"

"I still am," Chiasa said, not sure if she liked this guy. His friend was nice though and had promised her food. "I was just flying and I felt your levels, wanted to see what was going on."

"We're training," Tien growled, crossing his arms. "Or we were."

Chiasa almost stuck out her tongue, but the one called Chaotzu distracted her. "Let's go eat, Tien, I'm famished. Are you hungry…?"

"Chiasa," she supplied following Chaotzu. "And I am starving, thanks for the invite."

Behind them she could hear Tien groan and mutter something about Sons and food. He did follow, however, and shortly they arrived at a capsule house next to a pretty, but noisy waterfall. "This place is great," Chiasa said. "Are you guys alone out here?"

"That would be the basis of the appeal," Tien muttered, following her into the home. It was sparsely decorated, definitely a bachelor pad, but the simplicity appealed to Chiasa. She was not into frills either.

"Cool. Want help?"

Chaotzu waved her away and Chiasa took a seat in the air, floating in a relaxed lotus position. Tien raised an eyebrow, and took a seat on a normal chair while his friend prepared the meal. "Gohan said you were good with technique."

"Tien's the best," Chaotzu said loyally from his place in the kitchen. "He may not be the strongest, but he's way ahead of Goku when it comes to finesse."

Tien flushed and looked at the ceiling to escape Chiasa's grin. For the next few minutes Chaotzu regaled Chiasa with some of Tien's exploits, including how he defeated Goku at a tournament.

"It was luck," Tien said quickly, seeing the awe that filled Chiasa's face.

"Luck or not, you won. That's more then anyone else can say."

He stared thoughtfully at her and then asked, "Why are you with Vegeta?"

It was a serious question and deserved more than a blithe answer. Chiasa tilted her head slightly and finally said, "He was the only one who would train me."

The warrior nodded and said nothing more as Chaotzu served dinner. It was simple, but delicious and there were tons, which satisfied Chiasa. Most of the conversation was driven by the tiny Chaotzu, with Chiasa occasionally supplying information or answers to his questions. Tien said little, but studied Chiasa, which was unnerving. She refused to acknowledge it or him, and after helping Chaotzu clean up, promising to return, she flew back towards Capsule.

* * *

The next few months Chiasa lost herself in her training. The mornings were her favorite time of the day because she had Vegeta's undivided attention. He trained her harder then ever before and she could feel her strength growing exponentially. No matter how hard she tried, though, she was never strong enough to join him in the gravity chamber, so the afternoons were spent studying or assisting Bulma.

That afternoon, she found Bulma weeping over a glass that smelled suspiciously like liquor.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" Chiasa asked, taking a seat next to the blotchy woman. Sniffling, Bulma wiped at her eyes and blew her nose in a hanky she pulled from her lab pocket.

"Oh, nothing, just, Yamcha and I broke up."

"Why? You seemed so happy?" Inside, though, Chiasa was pleased. She was not fond of the sniveling, weakling who tried to mock her Prince, knowing Vegeta was restrained from fighting back.

"Well," Bulma said with a sigh. "It's difficult to explain, but basically it all boils down to the fact that some people just don't work out."

That was a bald faced lie if she had ever heard one, but the Saiyan chose not call her on it. Bulma was trying to save face over something and Chiasa graciously let her. Besides, it was the end result that mattered which was Yamcha gone, hopefully for good.

Vegeta always started their mornings with kata, mostly for her to warm up. He claimed she was on the last set that all Saiyans learned, but Chiasa had a feeling he would think up others…maybe make some up just to be mean. She hated doing kata; it was boring and useless, but he made her do them anyway.

"Yamcha and Bulma broke up," Chiasa said in the middle of a tricky step.

"Why should I care? Start over; you know you're not supposed to talk."

Grumbling softly about slave drivers, she began the kata again, not even realizing that the old Vegeta would have smacked her upside her head for complaining. Instead, Vegeta was staring at the house, a contemplative look on his face. Ever since their last blow up, the woman had been avoiding him unless he sought her out for repairs to the chamber. She had fallen back into the old pattern of ignoring him and her timidity bothered the Prince. The woman was one of the few bakas on this planet who enjoyed verbal sparring as much as he did. The brat was too respectful to talk back and Kakarot was far too dumb.

"Stay here, brat, and keep doing that kata until I return."

Chiasa watched him go, wondering what was going through his head, and half tempted to follow him. Weighing the odds of getting caught, she decided against it. There were far worse punishments then doing this kata. After minutes continued to tick by, Chiasa grew bored and looked around for something to do. Standing innocently in front of her was the gravity chamber where Vegeta spent so much of his time. She had been forbidden to enter by both Bulma and the Prince, which she found inherently unfair. Realizing she would never have a chance like this again, Chiasa decided to do some exploring.

In her defense, she could not have stopped even if the androids had arrived early and threatened to blow the world to pieces. Chiasa had a curiosity that regularly landed her in trouble, but it would rage until satisfied. It was why she was here, training with a killer instead of dutifully listening to her parents. She entered the chamber and saw there wasn't much to look at. It was a gleaming room of chrome and metal with a terminal to the side. Going over to the machines, Chiasa looked at the different buttons and screens, knowing somehow this would turn on the gravity.

And then there it was. The proverbial red button. It almost seemed to gleam and glisten, beckoning her with a single minded chant: push me, push me, push me. So she did. And in the next second, Chiasa felt pain engulf her entire body. Slamming into the floor, she could feel a pressure squeezing each organ, each cell inside her. Mind racing, all she could think was pain. Must stop the pain. She imagined being strong like Vegeta, standing up to the pressure, reaching for that damn button and turning it off. Her body refused her will and as Chiasa gasped for air, her lungs refused to expand; the edges of her vision began to curl with black. Shame filled her; was this how she was to die? What honor was there in this pitiful end? The black had now filled most of her vision and the last thing she remembered was a blurred image before she let the darkness envelop her. At least the pain was gone.

* * *

Vegeta sat in near darkness as the figure lay still as death in her bed. The woman had sworn she would be fine, but he could feel her life force flicker, and it worried him. It worried him! The mighty Prince brought to his knees by a mere wisp of a brat. She wasn't even his. No royal blood flowed in her veins, but she was dear to him in ways he did not want to explain. He could feel this pathetic planet and her inhabitants changing him and it made him furious.

The door opened, shining light from the hall, revealing the petite form of the woman. His equal in every way, but the physical, this creature was just as much an enigma as the one in the bed, yet in a far different way. He had acted like the brat's little tidbit of information had not affected him, but it had. He had wondered why the weakling had stopped dropping by, but had been too proud to ask. He did not like the feelings evoked when she had told him they had broken up…whatever that meant. In his world, mates did not abandon one another and he had offered to hunt down the bastard and kill him. The woman had surprised him by smiling, saying no thanks, and explaining the concept of dating. It had been confusing, but their semi-calm discussion had been interrupted by the unmistakable sound of the gravity chamber starting up.

In that moment, Vegeta had felt his heart freeze. He had flown with a speed he did not know he could reach, ripping right through the door. She had already passed into oblivion, blood leaking from her mouth in a sick trail. Opening the door had initiated the safety features, killing the gravity, and the woman had followed him, a scream of grief ripping from her lungs. Somehow they had moved her from the chamber to a hospital room in the Capsule Corp building. Now she was here, hooked up to strange monitors that helped her breathe.

"Vegeta," the woman said softly. Her voice was pleasant when she wasn't screaming at someone. It could have a low, husky quality that stirred parts of his body he had long denied. Finding a woman had been low on his list of things to accomplish. "When did you eat last?"

"I'm not hungry," he rumbled quietly; warning edged his tone, but of course the woman was not fazed in the slightest. The last few days, their old relationship had been restored and she once again found no reason to be afraid or timid. Like now, as her hand rested on his shoulder. The gentle touch made him tense, but she refused to move the appendage, merely a slight tremble and then it was firm.

"Liar. Come eat, please. She's past the danger point, I promise. Besides, she's a Saiyan, remember? Sometimes I think you people don't know how to die."

"If only," Vegeta growled, but he did stand and follow her out into the hallway. He was embarrassed to realize he had been in that room for days neglecting both training and food. Plus he could smell himself, which the fastidious Prince found disgusting with showers readily available.

"My mom's got dinner almost finished. If you want to shower, I'll bring some food to your room?"

Once again, Vegeta wondered if the woman was psychic. She could read him so well it was frightening. Either she was extremely perceptive, or he was losing his control. "Fine, woman."

The cold water was a welcome distraction and helped to clear the fuzziness in his head. He had to get off this world. He would never be able to reach the next level with all the distractions. Namely her. The woman had wriggled her way under his skin and he was beginning to think of her in ways that were shameful. He was Saiyan. She was Human. Never mind that third class baka had mated a human, he would never deign to sink so low. And yet, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. What else was there? His desire for immortality was a wish long sunk in the past. With his life long enemy defeated there was no reason for it. Besides, the more he thought of living forever, the more challenge seemed to seep out of life. There would be no reason to train, no goals to achieve. No, he no longer wished for immortality. Instead he found himself thinking more of the woman, the brat, and keeping them safe. His mouth twisted with scorn as he scrubbed soap in his hair. Was this what the refined killing machine had been reduced to? A simpering, weakling who cared about people beneath him. It filled him with a fury he was tired of feeling. That's what it was. He was so tired. It was a bone deep exhaustion that made everything into a chore, even his precious training.

Turning off the water, Vegeta flared his ki to dry his body and hair. He dressed in a fresh training suit and opened the door to his room. The woman was standing at the window. On a small table next to the bed were several plates of food. His stomach rumbled, but he ignored the repast and looked once more at her. She was not even that attractive. He had seen plenty of other females on assorted other planets that far surpassed her beauty. And yet, the weeks of barely speaking with her had been slowly driving him crazy. She drove him crazy.

The woman sensed his scrutiny and looked at him, her blue eyes darkening with something he could not identify. "Food's over there, so, I'll leave you to it."

She passed by him and Vegeta inhaled, her desire for him filling his senses. With a slight growl, he reached out and gently grasped her wrist. Her pulse was pounding and she trembled again, but Vegeta realized it was not with fear. He tugged her to him, noticing they were the perfect height. Onyx eyes met sapphire and Vegeta surrendered himself to the inevitable.

* * *

Chiasa woke slowly, her mind fuzzy and confused. Her body was sore like after an intense training session, and it ached horribly to move so she stopped and focused instead on opening her eyes. Sunlight filtering in from an open window made her wince and she squinted until her orbs grew accustomed. Working her mouth slowly, she wondered why it felt like cotton had been stuffed inside. She was thirsty, but she didn't want to move. Moving was no fun.

As she lay staring at the ceiling the fuzziness in her head began to solidify into a somewhat bewildering order of events. She remembered kata with Vegeta and his orders to practice. He had disappeared. There was so much metal. Why was she thinking about metal? The gravity chamber. It came flooding back and her mind winced internally. She had pushed the red button and nearly killed herself. At least she figured she was still alive. It was hard to imagine that being dead would hurt so much. Oh Kami, Vegeta was going to be so angry! Bulma would probably send her home.

The door to her room opened and the angelic features of Bulma suddenly filled her vision. A wide smile spread from ear to ear and she exclaimed happily, "Chiasa, you're awake! Kami, we were so worried." Her features suddenly turned stern. "I hope you've learned your lesson, young lady. Next time I tell you something is off limits you had better listen!"

"Definitely," Chiasa croaked.

Bulma's face creased in concern. "Let me get you some water." She returned a few minutes later with a glass and helped her into a sitting position, which, while it involved a great deal of wincing, immediately made Chiasa feel better. Bulma handed her the glass and Chiasa drank it slowly. The water was cool against her parched throat, and when she finished, found she could speak normally.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, Bulma took a seat on the bed and patted her charge's hand. "It is okay, Chiasa. I mean, now that you've woken up and I don't have to call your parents, which I was going to do tomorrow. Yeesh, your mom would've hung me out to dry."

"You don't seem very upset," Chiasa said, suspicious of this calm woman speaking to her as if her stunt had not been extremely dangerous.

"Believe me," Bulma said dryly. "I have had an entire week to be upset and angry. I'm just glad you decided to join us in the land of the living."

Chiasa blushed and fell silent, wondering where the other person in her life was. Probably training. Her little stunt would not have been much of an inconvenience other then he must have been the one to stop the gravity.

"Did I break the machine?"

"No, but Vegeta damn near did ripping the door right off the hinges."

"He did?" Chiasa said, her face flushing with excitement. "He broke the door?"

Bulma laughed and squeezed her friend's hand. "Broke it? He practically disintegrated it with his body. I have never seen him move so fast the second he heard that machine turn on. Of course, if you ask him about it he'll probably hit you upside your head and yell about how you interrupted his training."

Tilting her head, Chiasa studied the animated woman beside her. Bulma's color was heightened and if she didn't know better, the woman was wearing make up, which she hadn't done since her and Yamcha broke up. In fact, she was wearing an outfit underneath her ever present lap coat, one that Chiasa had never seen before. "You seem pretty Vegeta tuned, what happened while I was asleep?"

Her face blushed crimson and Chiasa saw her poufy hair style had been exchanged for something that fell down past her shoulders in pretty ringlets. The style cleverly hid her neck and some instinct inside made Chiasa reach out to brush strands out of the way. Bulma flinched and stood up. "I've been busy caring for you and the lughead. He's training and demanded you join him once you woke up. Of course, in my professional opinion you should stay in bed for another day, but do what you want. I have things to do. Bye."

Chiasa watched, amused, as Bulma rushed out of the room. Her babbling indicated that something had changed between her and the Prince. Instead of making her jealous, Chiasa found it felt right. Well, that is, if that was what had happened. Bulma had smelled different too and she filed that away to ask Vegeta.

Reluctantly standing, Chiasa took her time stretching out sore muscles and several kinks from a week spent in bed. The Prince was going to be furious she was sure and could expect some rigorous training. He would probably yell a lot. Sighing, she decided it was best to get it over with and flew out of the hospital window to the chamber. Vegeta was inside and he hated being interrupted, so Chiasa took a meditation pose and waited patiently. Her stomach growled, but she ignored the desperate plea for food. Vegeta was liable to kill her if she ate before her punishment.

Several hours later Vegeta appeared in the doorway of the chamber and Chiasa tried to remember that he wouldn't really kill her, just bang her up a bit, because boy did his face look angry. He stalked over to where she sat and Chiasa immediately jumped to her feet to salute him. "Forgive me, I am not worthy."

He paused and then smirked. "I recall telling you never to apologize like that again."

Her face flamed. He had said that. "My actions were not worthy, thus I am not worthy. I disobeyed your direct order."

Vegeta snorted. "If I had a coin for every time I disobeyed orders…Listen, brat, forget it. You're alive and you'll pay with training sessions that will make you wish you had died. Let's eat."

Chiasa stood still in complete shock. What had just happened? "Now, brat, before I rethink my decision to let you live."

Hustling, she caught up with her Prince. First Bulma, now him…something was definitely going on here, but she knew better then to ask outright. "So, I saw Bulma."

"Hmph, and?" His voice was bored, but she saw his eye twitch just barely.

"She smells different, but I can't place why and her hair is different. She flinched when I tried to touch it."

Vegeta shrugged as if he could care less and that was that. Chiasa sighed inwardly. It looked like it would take more than a few hints to ruffle her _Wei_ _Tai_. Deciding to worry about it later, especially since dinner smelled so good, Chiasa focused her attention on filling her belly. Bulma and her mother were at the table, but neither woman bothered to speak to the two Saiyans. They had learned from past experience that eating was a serious business and it was useless to try and have a conversation until their hunger had been sated. As a growing child, Chiasa ate nearly twice as much as Vegeta. The Saiyan had explained that on top of her training her body was constantly growing. Saiyan children aged very quickly because of the nature of their race. He said Saiyan females were considered adults at the age of 10, but since she was half-human her growth rate would probably be slower. By 16, he believed she would cease growing and maintain that appearance for years and years. Bulma was conducting studies of her own, monitoring her growth, and so far everything seemed to match what Vegeta said.

"You're like a walking fountain of youth," she had exclaimed, after Vegeta had admitted he had no idea how long Saiyans lived since most died in battle.

After the two Saiyans slowed, Bulma deemed it okay to talk. "Did you do any training, Chiasa?"

Cheeks full of food, the girl shook her head and Bulma chuckled. Swallowing, Chiasa said, "I meditated and waited on _Wei_ _Tai_. We will probably start tomorrow."

"Hmph, I should make you start after we finish eating. Running on a full stomach should teach you to listen to your betters." Although his face was serious, both knew Vegeta would not make good on the threat.

"Well, I still think you should ease into things, but if you let me give you a check up then I'll clear you for training." Both Saiyans looked at her in consternation and Bulma's eyes narrowed in clear evidence of a growing temper. "Hey! I can still call Chi Chi!"

That threat immediately cowed Chiasa who nodded. "Check up, okay, totally okay with that."

"Don't babble, brat, you're a warrior not a child."

Bulma snorted, but said nothing to counteract Vegeta, merely standing to start clearing the table. Dishes tended to pile up in her household. She had no idea how Chi Chi had managed when she had three Saiyans. After dinner Chiasa accompanied Bulma to the lab, surprised when Vegeta followed. He seemed as interested as he could in the equipment and watched intently as Bulma tested the younger Saiyan. After a few minutes she nodded in approval. "Everything looks great. Thank goodness for the Saiyan physiology. If that had been a human you would have been a pancake."

"Thanks Bulma. If it's okay, I'm going to work on some homework?" Chiasa looked over at Vegeta who nodded. Leaving the lab, Chiasa mimicked walking away while she gradually lowered her ki so it seemed as if she disappeared upstairs. Kneeling by the half open door, she quietly listened.

"Vegeta," Bulma giggled, "Not here. We might break something."

The husky voice that emitted from her Prince had Chiasa blushing for some reason. What was going on in there?

"Why not, woman? I think it's sexy with you in your lab coat, all this high tech equipment. You touching it all the time makes me jealous."

"You? Jealous? Please?"

There a light sucking noise and she heard Bulma sigh. "I want your attention on me all the time."

"Believe me, Vegeta, it is."

Silence descended and Chiasa strained to hear more, but was suddenly surprised by a blast of pain in her forehead as the lab door swung open. Sprawled on the floor she looked up into the irritated faces of her _Wei_ _Tai_ and Bulma. "You little brat," Bulma screamed. "What are you doing?"

"I knew something was going on," Chiasa blurted, rubbing at the lump on her head.

"Well, I hope that hit on your head makes you dumber then your father!"

"Bite your tongue, woman," Vegeta snarled. "Brat, please tell me that bump didn't damage you!"

"No," Chiasa groaned. "It just hurts."

"Well, it's what you get for eavesdropping on something that was none of your business!" Bulma's face was beet-red and Chiasa figured she was more embarrassed then angry.

"Hey, he bit you," Chiasa exclaimed shooting into the air to touch the mark on Bulma's neck. The other woman shied away, hand jumping to protect the teeth marks.

"Enough, brat," Vegeta said, pulling her back to the ground, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I was hoping to not have this conversation until you were at least 10, but now is as good a time as any."

"What talk?"

Vegeta actually blushed and Bulma immediately took pity on the Saiyan. "Vegeta, I can talk to her…"

"No, woman, she may be half human, but the half Saiyan part is more dominate. There are certain…things we have to discuss."

"Right," Bulma blushed again. "Well, I will leave you to it then."

She rushed out of the hallway and back into the main part of the house. Vegeta grabbed Chiasa by the nape of her neck and dragged her to the lab they had just vacated. He set her down on the table and then crossed his arms, leaning next to her. He closed his eyes and Chiasa let him think in silence.

"Saiyans are not solitary creatures. By nature we are pack animals, but unlike most packs, Saiyans mate for life. When a Saiyan reaches a certain age he or she feels the call to seek a partner. It is possible to suppress this call, especially depending on the situation. It is a dangerous time in a Saiyan's life because once you choose your mate that is it. Even after death, you will never wish for another. Many years ago we are told that attempts were made to stamp out this habit, but it was a disaster. We accepted the fact that it was a necessary part of life. Of course, children were a different matter and as soon as the female whelped, the child was taken from her and eventually sent to purge a planet."

Vegeta so rarely spoke of their culture that Chiasa was hanging onto every word. His speech was unusually jumbled and fast, indicating he was uncomfortable with where this was going, but felt she had to know.

"Are you and Bulma mates now?" Chiasa asked after he had remained silent for several minutes.

"Yes, brat, and it is a situation that will remain between the two of us. I have no desire for others to know as it no one's business." Vegeta was stiff as he said this and Chiasa suspected he was embarrassed, either by Bulma or the situation in general.

"Of course, my Prince, I would never betray you…hey, does this mean Bulma's my Princess now?"

"Yes," Vegeta growled. "But don't you dare refer to her as such."

"Right, because that would really letting the cat out of the bag," Chiasa giggled and then stopped when Vegeta whacked her upside the head.

"Pay attention, I'm not finished. Right, well, female Saiyans…er…develop faster then males. So, it is, uh, not unusual for Saiyan females to mate with males much older then they are. Of course, on this planet that is not as Bulma told me, kosher," he stumbled over the unfamiliar word. "So, even if you feel the urge to mark someone as your mate, you had better damn resist. You may be considered adult by Saiyan standards, but by these ridiculous human ones you have quite awhile to go."

"Okay, so no mating until I'm at least 16."

"Maybe even 30," Vegeta said slowly. "Maybe not at all. It will be difficult for you, because humans are frail. Females instinctively seek mates who are stronger and it will not be long before the only males who are will be related to you."

"Oh, well, that's not good. Of course, it should make resisting the urge to mate way easy."

A laugh escaped Vegeta, low and harsh. "Right brat. Just in case, I'm going to teach you some meditation techniques that will help."

"So," Chiasa said after another minute of silence. "Why Bulma?"

"Discussion over, brat. Get out of here and if I hear one word of this getting out to anyone I will hunt you down and toss you to the moon."

Chiasa nodded seriously, but knew the threat was meaningless. They didn't even have a moon anymore. She did leave, though. No sense having Vegeta launch her where the moon used to be after all.


	6. Chapter 6

May 765 A.D.

Chiasa awoke in a sour mood, glaring at the calendar as if by doing so it would disappear. She did not go downstairs for breakfast and shortly after, she sensed both Vegeta and Bulma coming upstairs. They tended to handle her together now, for some reason, and she was beginning to feel more and more like a child. Bulma knocked on her door, Vegeta would have just barged in, and Chiasa yelled they could enter.

"What's wrong with you, brat? You're late and you know what that means," Vegeta snarled, glaring at her. Chiasa merely sighed and ignored him, which was so completely out of character that the Prince felt his anger fade to shock.

"Chiasa," Bulma said more gently. "Are you sick?"

"No," came her muffled reply. She had buried her head under a pillow. "It's our birthday."

"Oh," Bulma said softly. "Well, Happy Birthday." She turned to glare at her mate who merely grunted.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get to slack off," Vegeta snapped. "You had one last year, why is this one bugging you?"

Chiasa shrugged. "I guess I just miss Gohan. It's stupid."

"You are right, it is stupid, so get up, get dressed, and get outside," the Prince ordered and Chiasa nodded.

"Actually," Bulma said. "I wanted to tell you both something." She paused dramatically. "I'm pregnant."

Chiasa's eyes widened and then she grinned, rushing to hug Bulma. Before she could reach her, Vegeta grabbed her hissing, "_Carefully_."

Slowing her movements considerably, Chiasa hugged Bulma with an exaggerated care that had her Prince rolling his eyes. "Congratulations, Bulma."

Bulma grinned and then glared at Vegeta. "You don't seem very shocked."

"Why should I?" He demanded. "I've sensed the brat for weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bulma raged, her face turning red.

"It's not my fault you're a weakling who doesn't understand your own body."

Bulma took a deep breath to calm her temper and Vegeta smirked. "I wouldn't bother woman, the further along you get the more volatile you'll become. I'm rather looking forward to it."

Right then Chiasa considered taking a long vacation. Under normal circumstances Bulma was easily riled. She did not want to be here for the next 9 months. Slipping into the hall as the two began to argue, Chiasa rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where Bulma's mother was happy to cook her breakfast. She could get ready later. She had no desire to get in the middle of a spat that would probably end with lots of kissing. It was pretty much per normal for her Prince and his mate, but that didn't mean she had to watch.

She had finished breakfast when her _Wei_ _Tai_ sauntered into the kitchen. "Brat! I told you to get dressed."

Chiasa did not even bother arguing. She booked it upstairs, changed, and was back down in record time. Outside, Vegeta immediately jumped into a sparring position. For the better part of the morning they fought…or rather, Vegeta fought and Chiasa struggled to defend. She was making progress, but Vegeta was the second strongest Saiyan on the planet. The sun was high in the sky when they finished, but instead of kicking her out, Vegeta made her sit.

"Brats are born all the damn time, but for whatever reason the woman is concerned about this whelping. It is your duty to be at her beck and call. Whatever she needs you will do. I can't be bothered with her during the day so for now, we are ceasing your training. Just until the brat is born and then we will continue."

It was a mark of how far Chiasa had come under Vegeta's tutelage that she refused to show the rage simmering inside. She wanted to scream and rant at him as she had her father, but the Prince would have no problem beating her senseless. Unfortunately, Vegeta knew her like the back of his hand.

"Remember, brat, you pledged allegiance to me. This is a royal command, so don't disobey me. I don't have the same kind of restraint that Kakarot wields."

Chiasa nodded firmly. "May I be excused, _Wei_ _Tai_?"

Vegeta waved her off and she flew back to the house. She could not believe that just because Bulma was worried about some stupid pregnancy she could not train anymore! It was ridiculous and she knew Bulma would think the same thing, but she knew also without Vegeta saying that if she told his mate her new assignment her life was over. Bulma would be offended that Vegeta felt she was so weak, and the Prince would be angry that his mate knew he cared. Deciding to never, ever mate, Chiasa headed for the labs. Sure enough, Bulma was hunched over a desk, studying some book.

"Bulma?"

Looking up, Bulma adjusted a pair of glasses and smiled. "What's up, Chiasa?"

"I was just wondering if you needed anything."

"Nope, I'm pretty involved in this new tech manual actually. Did you need something?"

"No," Chiasa said slowly. "But I think I'm going to go home for the afternoon. To see Mom and Gohan."

Bulma's eyes crinkled in concern, but all she did was nod. "That's fine, sweetie, be careful and call me if you decide to stay the night."

"I will."

She was probably completely insane for doing this, but she did miss her family. It had been a long time since the Son twins had been together on their birthday. Her mother would appreciate it if no one else did. The house she had grown up in appeared on the horizon and as she landed, she was unsurprised to see Gohan waiting on the stoop. He had probably sensed her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Chiasa scuffed her boot. "Happy 8th Birthday."

"You too," Gohan said. "Haven't heard from you."

"I've been training with Vegeta. He keeps me pretty busy."

"Right," Gohan muttered. "This is so stupid, Chiasa, I'm tired of fighting."

"I didn't realize we were fighting," Chiasa said stiffly, crossing her arms.

He looked at her, eyes incredulous. "You moved out of our house, never call to check in, and completely broke Dad's heart. You thought we were getting along?"

Chiasa shrugged, his words tiny pricks of guilt in her heart. What did he want from her? Their narrow attitudes had forced her decision. It was definitely a mistake to come here.

"Wait," Gohan blurted. "Forget I said that, I'm just glad you're here. I miss you. I feel like a part of me is dead."

"I know what you mean," Chiasa said, and then tentatively moved forward to embrace her brother. He hugged her back and a tiny weight lifted from her shoulders. "Look, I know you don't agree with what I've done, but I had to. Can you at least understand that?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, releasing her. "Mom and I talked about it so I understand better now. Of course, Dad won't talk about it to anyone. I wish you would speak to him, or try. He's not perfect, but he's still our dad."

Gohan had been taking lessons from their mother in the guilt department and Chiasa found herself nodding. "Great, well, come on, Mom made tons of food."

The twins entered the house hand in hand. Inside the kitchen, Chi Chi turned from the stove and her eyes widened at the sight. "Chiasa! My baby! Oh, Happy Birthday!" Engulfed in the warmth of her mother's hug, Chiasa felt tears well and spill onto her cheeks. She had not realized how much she had missed her family until now. She would have to make time to see them now that she was no longer training. The bitter irony of the situation was not lost on her.

"Well, now," Chi Chi let her go, using the corner of her apron to wipe away tears of her own. "Let's get dinner finished. Gohan, help me set the table."

Chiasa heard her mother's unspoken words and went out back. Goku and Piccolo were sparring, but they paused when she stepped outside. "I'll be back later," the Namek grumbled and disappeared into the sky.

Goku slowly landed in front of his daughter, who stared at him warily.

"You've grown," Goku said softly. His face was somber and withdrawn. She had so rarely seen her father this way. Maybe he had some inkling of the pain she had felt over every separation. She doubted it, but for her brother's sake, for her mother's sake, she would try.

"I won't apologize for my decision," Chiasa said, cutting right to the heart of the matter. Vegeta had taught her to always go for the jugular and it seemed ridiculous to tip toe around the issue. "I still feel I made the right one. I am sorry for what I said to you. I should never have renounced you, that was wrong."

Goku gave her a tiny smile. "You can renounce me all you want, Chiasa, but I'll still be your father and I will always love you."

It was really the wrong thing to say, and Chiasa felt a well of defeat inside. "You still don't get it. You probably never will and I guess that's okay, because that's the way it has to be."

"Chiasa, I know you're mad that I left. I know you're mad I didn't come back right away, but Gohan understands, why can't you? Everything I have ever done has been to keep my family safe…to keep you safe."

Always the martyr, Chiasa thought viciously, but withheld the comment. "I…look; I'm just here to celebrate our birthday with the family. After that I'm going back to Bulma's."

"Your home is here," Goku said firmly. When she turned to go inside, he called out almost desperately, "I'll train you, along with Gohan."

Chiasa stopped and looked at him sadly, thinking of Vegeta's order, of her allegiance to him. Her father's concession was born of desperation. He had no true desire to train her, and she didn't want his charity.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have made oaths to Vegeta and it would be death to break them. He has my allegiance now."

Shock made Goku's mouth drop open. "When did this happen?" His voice was laced with anger, which was uncommon for her happy go lucky father, unless someone was threatening to destroy the Earth. That always seemed to get rise out of the perpetually happy Saiyan.

"When you refused to return to Earth after defeating Freiza, I became Vegeta's pupil, acknowledged him as my Prince. It was binding. I wasn't going to, at first. The price was high, but when you made your choice, so did I."

Eyes closed in pain, Goku rubbed a hand down his face. "Then why did you come home after I returned?"

"Vegeta made me. He said there was too much conflict for me to be of any use to him. If you had agreed to train me, I probably never would have gone back."

"So this is my fault then," Goku said, bitterness making his voice harsh. The resentment was so unlike her father it gave her pause. It seemed she did not have the monopoly on that emotion anymore. "You're punishing me because I made a choice for you to have a normal life?"

"I'm not normal," Chiasa snapped. "I'll never be normal. I'm half Saiyan, whether I want it or not and there is a need inside of me to battle, to push myself to physical limits and surpass them. You could never understand, because everything that was Saiyan in you is suppressed due to some stupid freak accident. You still feel the urge though, to fight, to train, to spar. Those are all Saiyan instincts."

Goku sighed and shook his head. "We are not ever going to agree, Chiasa. I give up. You do what you want."

He stepped around her and went inside. Chiasa refused to crumble, and she refused to let him drive her away. She was going to enjoy this afternoon with her family if it killed her. She did not need his approval, had never needed his approval…now if only she could actually convince herself this was true.

* * *

The next few months were a strain on the young Saiyan. Bulma's pregnancy was difficult, because her half Saiyan baby was powerful. His little kicks routinely bruised her ribs so she was on enforced bed rest. Chiasa took her duties to Bulma seriously, and the woman was grateful for the attention. Vegeta was completely useless as his temper grew more and more frayed with each passing day. He was no closer to ascending then the day that Chiasa met him and his continual failure made him just a volatile as his pregnant mate. She spent most nights outside, trying to continue her training as best she could with no partner. She was meeting with little success…like something was stopping her from advancing. It was no surprise that one of them snapped. It was unfortunate that it was Vegeta.

They had been screaming at each other, unintelligible insults that Chiasa rarely paid attention to anymore. That is until Vegeta landed a crushing blow.

"I care little for that stupid runt inside of you, woman! It will be completely useless until it can walk anyway! Pretty much as useless as you. I have no idea what possessed me to mate with you!"

There was a deafening silence and Chiasa felt cold inside. Bulma had confessed once how insecure she was about her relationship with Vegeta; as if she knew the Prince had merely settled when he had chosen her to be his Consort. While it was not her place to judge Vegeta's decisions, Chiasa could not help the sliver of pity for Bulma and anger at her Prince that suddenly flared inside.

A few minutes later she saw Vegeta rush by in a flash of color. Jumping up from her seat at the table, she left her unfinished breakfast to follow. He was heading for the space ship and at the entrance to the craft he paused, knowing that she was there. Chiasa could not see his face, but the tense stance and hunched shoulders told her more than looking at his face ever could. He was both angry and ashamed, at himself, at the world.

"You came to me to learn the Saiyan way. You are a fool. I am no true Saiyan, just a twisted mockery of our people created by Freiza to destroy worlds. There are no Saiyans left, just shadows of a once proud and noble race. Remember that."

"My Prince-"

"In any event," he interrupted. "Where I am going you may not follow. I may be disgraced, a failure, she does not deserve that, but I need you to watch her."

The words were jumbled, which Chiasa noticed happened when Vegeta was truly upset. Even though she was furious with him, angry that he had stopped her training, livid that he was leaving her behind, she could not ignore the hidden plea in his words. This time it was no order, but a request and she had to honor it. She could do no less.

"I will do so with my life, my Prince," Chiasa answered.

"Someday, maybe, I will be worthy, but until then…" His words faded and he entered the ship. Chiasa watched him disappear, waited until his ship was a dot in the blue sky, and then returned to Bulma. If nothing else made sense anymore, at least she had her duty to the heir of the Saiyans and his mother.

Late one bitter, cold February night, Bulma gave birth to the next Prince. It was a difficult, messy birth complicated by her frail body, but both survived. Weary, Bulma still had the strength to hold the squalling boy with wispy purple hair and a soft brown tail.

"What are you going to name him?" Chiasa asked, thinking he looked awfully more like a prune when Mrs. Briefs had said he was the image of Vegeta.

"Trunks," Bulma said. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

After Vegeta's disappearance, it had taken a long time for Bulma to come to terms with the wreck of a man she had 'married.' Chiasa, in her child's way, had done her best to help and she felt that the Consort of Vegeta understood better why her mate had left. Bulma had decided to spend her life with a psychologically disturbed warrior, because of those rare moments when the bloodlust disappeared and she was looking at the real Prince, underneath the anger and hate. Now she just had to keep that in mind whenever he did something completely insane and crazy.

"That's cool. Not very Saiyan, but fitting I think since he is half human. Should probably honor both cultures."

"Exactly what I thought," Bulma murmured, pleased that Chiasa understood. "Thank you for all of your help. I don't know how I would have handled everything if you hadn't been here."

"You're my friend, Bulma."

It was as simple as that and now that Bulma was back on her feet and devoting all of her time to the baby, Chiasa decided to pay some old friends a visit. It was 766 and the androids' arrival was creeping around the corner. She felt that she had accomplished little in her training, life just loved to interrupt, but she was determined to use the rest of the time to work. Even though it had been over a year, she easily found Tien and Chaotzu's house. It was empty, and Chiasa figured they were out somewhere training. There was no bother in waiting and Chiasa used the time to meditate. Trunks had kept everyone in the house so busy she had not had time for this and she missed the calming exercise.

In less then a month she was going to be 9 years old. One year away from being a recognized adult in Saiyan society. Even though no one else knew, besides Bulma, the idea pleased her immensely. When Vegeta returned she would almost be an adult. Maybe he would allow her to use the gravity chamber. Bulma still would not let her inside even at lower levels. While she thought it was unfair, she did not push the new mother who was barely keeping a grip on her sanity.

She could sense Tien and Chaotzu returning and abandoned her pose to stand. When they arrived, Chaotzu seemed pleased, Tien indifferent.

"How nice to see you again, Chiasa! You waited too long to visit us!"

Grinning, Chiasa hugged the tiny man and merely nodded at the impassive Tien. "Bulma keeps me pretty busy at Capsule."

"Bulma? Not Vegeta?"

"That's right," Chiasa said, ignoring Tien's real question. It was none of his business what Vegeta did. "How goes the training?"

"Very well," Chaotzu said, entering the tiny home. "I think we'll be ready when the time comes."

"What of your training?" Tien asked. She was surprised he even cared and chose her words carefully.

"That's part of the reason I'm here. I would like to observe you train, if that is okay? I have been told by many you excel in handling ki and that your technique is surpassed by none."

Tien snorted. "Isn't that why you hang out with Vegeta? Have him teach you."

"He has taught me, I mean, is teaching me, but even he agrees that I could do with some variance."

Chaotzu was delighted, but Tien remained suspicious and when his friend disappeared into the kitchen, the tri-clops hissed, "I know you're lying, and I want to know why."

"It's none of your business," Chiasa whispered fiercely. "Either say yes or no."

"If I say yes I think I deserve to know the real reason behind this sudden request."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Chiasa said stiffly. Tien had a funny feeling that even though this girl could not be more then 8 or 9 he was talking to someone far older. It was disconcerting as he always had the same feeling when he talked to Gohan. Something about these Saiyans…

"Well, then, I'm not at liberty to train you…or have you watch."

Glaring, Chiasa spent the next hour visiting with Chaotzu and pointedly ignoring Tien. He found it amusing that this little girl had so much verve. Maybe he would train her, just to see what all the fuss was about. On her way out, he grasped her arm and said, "If you are truly serious about learning, be here tomorrow at first light."

Chiasa nodded and left. Chaotzu smiled at Tien, knowing their mental conversation had convinced the tri-clops to give the girl a chance.

The next morning, after a semi-awful breakfast she'd had to fix on her own, Chiasa arrived at the little Capsule house by the waterfall just as dawn was streaking across the wide expanse of sky. Tien was waiting for her and gestured for her to follow. They flew to the clearing where he normally trained and Tien took a meditation pose. Chiasa followed suit knowing better then to ask questions. Vegeta had beaten the tendency out of her a long time ago.

"I want you to focus your mind's energy around me," Tien instructed. "We're going to unite our minds. It's difficult so do not be upset if you fail."

He had not been lying and as the morning grew into the afternoon, Chiasa felt her frustration mounting. She was able to focus her mind, but as soon as Tien tried to unite their energies she lost concentration and they would have to start over. Finally, after she had gouged the earth with her fingers in a fit of rage, Tien called a halt.

"Let's relax for a moment and think about why this isn't working," he suggested, stretching his legs out and laying back on the grass.

"Because I'm a failure at everything," Chiasa cried, indulging in a brief moment of self pity. Tien sat up, raising one eyebrow.

"You finished?"

"Yes."

"Good, now, you obviously have skill with mental powers, I can tell you meditate often. Your problem is letting someone else inside."

"I let my Prince in," Chiasa protested, thinking he meant emotionally.

"Mentally? You and Vegeta practiced mental exercises together?"

Chiasa shook her head. "He taught me, but we never practiced together."

"Hm, let me think on this some more. Why don't you head back to the house? Chaotzu should be awake and he'll probably cook some lunch."

It really wasn't a suggestion so Chiasa stood, bowed, and then flew towards the house. The smell of food made her stomach growl and she pushed away the frustrations of the morning. Chaotzu proved to be the perfect distraction and by the time they finished cleaning up lunch, Tien had returned and Chiasa was her normal self again.

"I think I have it figured out," Tien said, eating slowly from a bowl of rice Chaotzu had given him. "Your mind is resisting me because it does not want to feel subordinate, so, since I don't have that problem, when we try again, you're going to enter my mind. This way you'll be in control of our melding."

"That makes sense actually," Chiasa said. "So I'm not a complete failure!"

"Of course not," Chaotzu snapped, glaring at Tien. "Did you call her a failure?"

Chiasa laughed loudly at the comical expression on Tien's face. "No, no, Chaotzu, I called myself a failure. Sorry, it's a left over side effect from being trained by Vegeta."

Chaotzu appeared mollified, but Tien seemed perturbed and set aside his half finished bowl. "Let us continue."

Glancing at the clock, Chiasa shook her head. "I will have to come back tomorrow. I promised Bulma I would be home for the afternoon. Tomorrow morning?"

"Very well," Tien agreed. Waving goodbye, Chiasa launched into the air and turned for home. She took care of Trunks in the afternoon so Bulma could have some time to relax and she found herself growing fonder of the heir every day that passed. At first she had wanted to blame Trunks for driving away Vegeta, but slowly the innocent joy of the child eroded any ill will and now she knew she would devote her life to keeping him safe. Her logic stank of her father, but she ignored that idea. She did not want to even imagine they had something in common.

Trunks was sitting on the living room floor when she entered, throwing toys around. It was not as harmless as it seemed as every time he threw a toy it left a hole in the wall and Chiasa quickly stopped the game.

"Silly Prince! Don't throw your toys!" Chiasa spun him in fast circles, which left him laughing and waving his arms in glee. He did not smile unless Chiasa took him flying or spun him around. He loved the speed and danger like any good Saiyan. Trunks was very much his father's son, and Bulma seemed to love him even more for it.

She entered then and laughed at the antics. "One of these days you're going to drop him on his head and he'll end up like Goku."

"Never!" Chiasa said in mock horror, snuggling close to the baby. In response he whacked her on her head. Bulma smiled, fixing earrings and smoothing her dress.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with some investors interested in stock. Boring stuff," Bulma grimaced. She was both the intelligence and the face of the company, which meant she was busy all the time. Chiasa had no idea how she managed to run the business and take care of Trunks.

"Well, while you hang out with boring grown ups me and Trunks are going to have a blast…er, not necessarily a big one of course," Chiasa said looking around the nearly destroyed playroom.

Bulma took her son and gave him a big hug. "You be good for Aunt Chiasa, Trunks!"

Although Trunks was growing in leaps and bounds, he still slept quite a bit so it was no surprise that soon after Bulma left he passed out on his blanket. Chiasa watched him sleep and wondered where Vegeta was now. Was he thinking of them? Of his son? He had been so sure it would be a boy. He would be furious about the name, of that she was certain. It almost made her smile.

Fiddling with a loose string on her pants, Chiasa thought about Tien and his reasoning behind her failure to meld with him. She did not think of him as subordinate to her, at least, she didn't think so. Maybe it was something subconscious? It made no sense, Tien was way stronger then her. Everyone was…even Chaotzu. Maybe all she was fit for was a glorified babysitter. She could be Trunks' bodyguard, Bulma's bodyguard. She knew she had the potential to be strong, she could feel it inside, but she only seemed to get weaker. By now, Gohan was probably well on his way to becoming a Super Saiyan. When they had met, on their birthday, she could tell an obvious difference. Maybe female Saiyans were broken?

In the next moment she shook her head. No, if that were true Vegeta would have never trained her. It was so confusing it made her head ache. People were so confusing. Maybe that's why Tien and Chaotzu lived in the mountains. They did not have to deal with day to day life. All they did was train.

Trunks gurgled in his sleep and Chiasa smiled, wondering what he was dreaming about. No, she would never be able to leave her family. Take the good with the bad, the difficult with the easy. Like Father. Squeezing her eyes shut, Chiasa grimaced. He was in her thoughts more and more these days and she couldn't help but feel as if she had been too hard on him. Maybe he had been trying the best he could. They could talk later. When they all met up for the androids, she would talk to him again, and maybe figure something out. Until then, she would have to find some way to deal with the guilt that simmered beneath the surface. She was positive that was linked in some way to her inability to ascend. Tired of thinking, Chiasa closed her eyes and simply relaxed.


End file.
